A Fairy Tail Remake
by LazyOreoz x3
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, or should I say Amaryllis Vermillion? What if Lucy 's real name was Amaryllis Vermillion, The Leader of the Wizard Saints? But was Lucy Heartfilia just a hoax? Or were they one in the same? So join Amaryllis and her adventures with Fairy Tail's Team Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored so just trying something new..**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the name Layla and Jude Heartfilia gave to me, my adoptive parents. Though I prefer go by my real name, Amaryllis Vermillion; it symbolizes a pride, determination and radiant beauty. My older sister, Mavis Vermillion, thought the name suited me well, as the same from my oldest sibling, Zeref.

When Layla-san died, my "father" Jude-san soon started focusing more on Heartfilia Railroads, his company, I immediately realized that I wasn't wanted anymore, so I went back to my old life.

On the outside, I look no older than 16, but don't let that fool you I'm quite old and know much about the world, but the people who know think I am quite childish despite my age. I have a special power that seems to make me immortal so I would look 16 for the rest of my life.

I was currently at Hargeon Town finishing up a mission from the Magic Council. Yes, I work for the Magic Council, I have enough magic power to _run_ the council, but I believe I am not suited for the job. Though if I want to change something to the council, they don't dare argue against me.

Since I didn't feel like running the Magic Council, I am the leader or the Strongest Wizard Saint. My magic is quite special, one-of-kind if I do say so myself, but I'm not gonna tell you what it is. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" A train worker leaned over Natsu, concerned. "The train has arrived at Hargeon. Are you alright? Is this your stop?"

"We've reached Hargeon Natsu! Get up! Get up!" A blue cat said, trying to wake up a sick pink-haired teen.

"I-Is he alright?!"

"Aye! This always happens to him!"

Natsu groaned weakly, with a pale face that was slightly green. "Never again...I'm never riding a train again!"

"Don't worry!" The blue cat assured the man. "It's normal for Natsu to be sick on transportation."

"Natsu, come on!" Happy urged. " If our information is correct, Salamander should be in this town!"

"Just... let me rest for a while..." Natsu muttered weakly. Happy hopped out the window and looked up at him. "Aye!"

The Exceed sweat dropped when the train started moving again, with Natsu still trapped on it. "It departed already."

* * *

"It's just how I last remembered it," The girl said softly from under her cloak. "This place hasn't changed at all. They still only have one magic shop."

The old shopkeeper looked up when his customer entered. The man can tell it was a girl by its slender and feminine legs that were visible from below the cloak.

"Excuse me." She greeted the man politely. "You got any interesting magical items here?"

The man began to look around. "I did get some new stuff recently, but not many people in Hargeon use magic, so I mostly have things for traveling mages."

"Do you have any strong magical weapons?" Amaryllis asked him.

The man shook his head, "I don't believe I have any young lady."

Amaryllis shrugged. "It's okay; I'll just be going then."

"Now, now! Don't leave just yet! Take a look! I do have the lastest goods in stock!"

The girl sighed and shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Have a good day." The girl said as she walked out of the magic shop.

* * *

Amaryllis noticed a multitude of girls running somewhere. She soon started sniffing the air lightly, _Strange smells like a dragon slayer_, she sniffed again,_ Smells faintly like Igneel too_.

" Excuse me!" She grabbed a random girl and swung her around to face her. " I apologize for my rudeness but, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Salamander-sama is in town!" The giddy girl squealed, not even caring how she was treated. "Hurry or you'll miss him!"

Amaryllis raised an eyebrow and let the girl go. "Salamander?" _As in Fairy Tail's Salamander? _

"He seems popular." The platinum blonde giggled as she watched girls flock towards one spot.

"Huh." She soon frowned as she floated above the air to get a view. "I sense forbidden magic, charm magic, maybe I should inform the rest of the council."

"This obviously isn't Salamander." She muttered_. Doesn't smell like a dragon slayer either._

"Igneel!" Someone shouted, catching her attention. "Igneel!"

Amaryllis snapped her head towards the scene and watched a pink-haired boy frown at the fake Salamander. "Who are you?" She heard.

The fake Salamander looked insulted, "Would the name "Salamander" ring a bell?" Then he stared wide-eyed, "You're gone already?!"

She as sweat dropped she watched the horde of women stomp the boy flat.

"Now, now." The fake Salamander soothed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to insult me." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Natsu. "Here, you can have my autograph. Feel free to brag about it to your friends."

"I don't want it." The boy pouted, before the beating started once again.

"He doesn't understand women at all, does he?" Amaryllis giggled at the scene. "Salamander Natsu."

"I appreciate the attention, ladies." The fake smiled charmingly once Natsu was sent flying. "But I have some errands to run, so please excuse me." He leapt on a wisp of purple flame and soared away. "We're having a party on my ship tonight!" He shouted, fading away. "So please come!"

"What was up with that guy?' Natsu grumbled as he watched him fly away.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice from behind asked him. "He likes the attention."

Natsu eyed the cloaked girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Amaryllis." The girl smiled, reaching up to yank her hood off. "I heard you're looking for an Igneel. I just happen to know a certain fire-breathing dragon named Igneel."

Natsu looked wide eyes at the girl. "You know Igneel?! Where is he now! Tell me! Tell me!"

Amaryllis lightly chucked at his enthusiasm, "How about we talk about it over lunch. My treat."

* * *

"You're really nice!." Natsu choked in between bites of food.

"So Natsu and Happy, correct?"

Amaryllis sweat dropped and giggled as food kept flying everywhere. "Call me Alissa. I'm a mage like you guys."

"So what magic do you use, then?"

Amaryllis paused, "That's my secret." She said playfully.

"So where's Igneel!" Natsu demanded.

Amaryllis leaned back. "Yeah, about Igneel, I can't tell you where he is but I'll let you know he's safe and okay. Plus Igneel apologizes for leaving you 7 years ago, though technically it wasn't he's fault."

"But," The emerald-eyed mage started again, "I could show you Igneel later in the future okay?" She then winked playfully.

"You'd really do that! Thanks Amaryllis!" Natsu said while eating untidily.

"Aye!" Happy mumbled around his fish.

"You guys can go ahead and eat your fill." Amaryllis stood up and put a few bills. "I guess I'll be going. I'll see you guys around. Natsu, Happy."

"Thank you! Come again!" A waitress said.

Every head snapped to Natsu and Happy as they knelt in front of the platinum blonde, bowing and thanking her for the food as tears ran down their cheeks.

"Thank you for the food!"

"For the food!"

"It was my treat, remember?" The girl reassured.

"Aye, but I feel indebted"

A lightbulb appeared on top of Natsu, "I know! You can have this!" He said with a goofy smile, taking out the fake Salamander autograph.

The girl shook her head, "No thanks, I don't want it."

"See you again! Natsu, Happy!" She said walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again, huh?" Amaryllis mused as she reclined on a park bench, reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly. "Sheesh. I wonder how much trouble they would be in if I didn't put a good word in for them at the Magic Council."

Amaryllis gave a large smile. "There's no denying it, Fairy Tail is the best!" She exclaimed.

"I see." The fake Salamander popped out of the bush behind her bench. "So you want to join Fairy Tail."

"Huh? That's not what I sa-"

"I've been looking for you, you know." The man interrupted. "I wanted to personally invite a beautiful lady such as yourself to the party on my boat tonight."

Amaryllis shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Wait up!" The poser shouted as he ran after her. "I can get you into Fairy Tail! Surely you've heard of "Salamander" of Fairy Tail?"

_There's something weird about how insistent he is_. Amaryllis frowned. _Maybe I should see this thing through, just in case he's really up to something, if it's serious I'll arrest him and send him to the council._

"Fine." The girl sighed. "I'll come."

"Great!" The man grinned. "Just come to my ship this evening and I'll get you in Fairy Tail for sure!"

Amaryllis sighed again, as the guy snapped his fingers and flew off on what seems to be levitating fire.

* * *

"Haha, we ate so much!" Natsu said leaning on a railing.

"Aye!" Came the reply from the the blue exceed.

"Say, is that the ship where that Salamander is having his party?" Happy said looking out into the port.

Natsu gave a quick glance, "I feel sick!"

"Stop feeling nauseous just from the thought of it."

Happy turned to three girls chating about something.

"Look! Look! That's Mr Salamander's boat!" One of them said.

"I wish I could have gone!"

"Salamander?"

"Haven't you heard? The famous wizard Salamander is in town! I heard he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu eyes narrowed, "Fairy Tail?" But one more glance cause him to feel nauseous again.

* * *

"So your name's Amaryllis, huh?" The man smiled. "That's a very nice name. It suits you."

Amaryllis nodded, "So I've been told." The girl was now wearing a short, strapless, rainbow, tulle, party-prom dress paired off some strappy white wedges revealing a lacrima anklet. Her hair was long and wavy, curled slightly and done to look like bundle of curls piled not-too-high, while leaving her bangs to frame her face

"You don't act like most girls I've met." The fake-Salamander observed. "You're very... different."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Amaryllis muttered.

The man chuckled and poured her a glass of wine. "Let's start with a toast." The then snapped his fingers, causing drops of wine to float upward.

"Sure." Amaryllis said, taking the glass and throwing it over her shoulder without even glancing at it. "I'll have another glass, without a sleeping drug this time."

"I'm impressed." The poser looked amused. "You seem both very skilled at magic and extremely confident."

"Plus, I can smell your henchmen hiding behind the curtains." Amaryllis said, smirking.

Then the fake snapped his fingers once more, making the curtains open to reveal what Amaryllis said was right.

"Excellent." The platinum blonde noted, springing up from the sofa and grabbing one thug, throwing him into two others and knocking all three out. "Now this party can really begin!"

"You are a mage, aren't you?" The man asked casually, hidden behind his small army of henchmen. "But I wonder what type of magic do you use, and are you that confident you'll take down my henchmen without magic?"

Amaryllis smirked "You asked for it." She soon disappeared into a burst of blue flowers, and reappeared seconds later taking down all of the henchmen, leaving them with bad injuries.

"Guess it's my turn." The leader observed shock evident on his face, holding up a branding iron. Before he could act, however, Natsu crashed through the ceiling.

Amaryllis stared, then smiled. "Just deal with this guy Natsu, I have to do something." Before the fake Salamander could react, she ran up to the railing and jumped over it into the water. "Shoot! After her! We can't let her report us the council."

"Ah, the rocking stopped." Natsu straightened up. "You. Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

Floating above the water, the emerald-eyed mage sighed. "Getting all riled up like that over one crook, he's definitely Igneel's son."

The faker sneered. "And if I am, then what?"

Natsu scowled and threw a random thug at the man. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I have never seen your face before!"

"That mark." A badly beat-up grunt wheezed, staring at Natsu's shoulder. "He's the real deal, Bora-san."

"Don't call me that, you idiot!"

"Bora of Prominence," Amaryllis muttered. "He got kicked out of the Titan Nose guild because he used magic to steal, I knew he was trouble."

"Aye." Happy agreed, floating next to her head.

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a damn hero." Natsu growled. "I won't forgive you for using our name!"

"Shut up, brat." Bora sneered and blasted Natsu with purple fire. "Heh, that showed him."

"That's just awful." Natsu announced as the flames were somehow sucked into his open mouth. "I've never eaten such disgusting flames before. Are you really a fire mage?"

"Ah." The pink-haired boy wiped his mouth. "That hit the spot."

"What the hell?" Bora shouted in fear. "He just ate fire!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy commented.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, before putting his fists in front of his face and taking a deep breath.

"Bora-san, I've seen him before!" One of the badly bleeding thugs shouted. "That pink hair and the scaly-looking scarf... he's the real Salamander!"

Natsu roared as he blew out a gust of flame all over the battlefield, before jumping through it with a flaming fist and nailing Bora right in the face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Bora screamed in pain as he shot through several walls, bringing down an entire row of buildings.

"Natsu learned this from Igneel." Happy explained. "It's Dragon Slayer magic!"

"So Igneel has taught Natsu well." Amaryllis remarked as Natsu spewed out more flames for some reason. "He took down half the city. Did I tell you guys I work at the Magic Council?" She said sweetly.

Happy froze. _Magic Council?!_

A contingent of soldiers rushed into the city. "What is the meaning of this?" The commander yelled at them.

"Crap!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Amaryllis by the hand and pulling her away from a thoroughly singed Bora. "We gotta go!"

"I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, as he flapped along in the breeze behind her. "I'll talk to the Master for you!"

"Aye!"

Amaryllis giggled, _So I'm joining Nee-chan's guild, that doesn't seem like a bad idea._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry if there were any mistakes and that I didn't update my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Only the plot is mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This place has certainly gotten quite large over the years." Amaryllis muttered to herself, staring up at the Fairy Tail building. "The last time I was here, Mavis-nee was still master."

Natsu grinned, kicking the giant door open. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." He looked behind him in surprise. "Where'd she go?"

Happy pointed to the middle of the hall.

Amaryllis walked through the guild hall, and towards a drinking Master Makarov.

"It's nice to see you again Makarov Dreyar," The platinum blonde said.

The said guild master placed down his mug of booze and looked up, both shocked and slightly scared at the same time. "Amaryllis? Is that really you?"

She just nodded with a warm smile, "Of course Makarov."

Natsu blinked and walked up to her. "What's going on? I thought you wanted to join this guild."

"Is that what you're here for Amaryllis?" Makarov said, still shocked and now relieved, "I thought the brats caused more trouble."

Amaryllis nodded once more, "Natsu here brought me over, and I decided to join at long last. Though I won't be around much because of work at the Magic Council." She paused, "And speaking about trouble, Natsu here destroyed the Hargon Port yesterday. So the council wants an explanation right away!" Amaryllis said cheerfully while holding a stack of paperwork.

On cue Makarov instantly paled, but soon he snaps out of his trance, "If you want to get your guild stamp, you should head over to Mira." He said and pointed to a beautiful silver-haired barmaid. "Then head back so I can introduce you to the guild."

Amaryllis walked gracefully towards to the silver-haired barmaid, evading all of the reckless guild members with ease. "Ohayo, you must be Mira." She said brightly.

The said teen looked up and smiled,"Ohayo, you must be new here, where would you like your guild mark?" She said while waving the guild stamp. "I'm Amaryllis, but you may call me Alissa if you like. Oh and left waist, silver please." Amaryllis said pointing to the area beneath her strapless, navy, lace up corset with ruffles.

After Mira placed the stamp on her ivory skin, it sizzled then gleamed metallic silver, and sparked in the sunlight. "Thanks, Mira-san!" The green-eyed mage beamed. "No problem, Alissa-chan!"

Master Makarov soon called the attention of the guild, "Listen up!" He shouted. "You idiots have done it again! Look at all the complaints I got from the Council!" He waved the stacks of papers Amaryllis gave him.

"Gray, you took care of the smugglers, but then you walked naked through the town, and got noticed stealing underwear that was being dried." Gray scowled at that.

"Elfman! You had a simple job to escort a VIP and you ended up assaulting him."

The large man frowned. "He kept saying that real men are all about education, so..."

The Master sighed. "Cana Alberona. You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged the bill to the Council."

"They found out." Cana slumped.

"Loke." Makarov continued. "Flirting with the grand-daughter of a council member. Not to mention damage compensation to a talent agency."

Makarov's gaze shifted to Natsu. "And then there's Natsu. You destroyed the Devon thief family, but you also destroyed seven other houses belonging to townsfolk, burned or damaged several historically important places, and eradicated half of Hargeon's port."

"The Council members are angry at me again." Makarov frowned. "However to hell with them!" He exclaimed, burning the papers in his hand. "In my opinion, pouring your heart and soul into everything you do is what magic really is. If you constantly hesitate because of the Council monitoring you, your magic won't improve. So do not be afraid to piss off the Council! Do what you think is right! That's what being a mage of Fairy Tail means!"

Amaryllis chuckled at Makarov's logic, as everyone else cheered.

"Also I would like to welcome a new family member! Amaryllis!" The said girl walked up to Makarov and smiled softly. "You may call me Alissa if you want."

"Also," Master started again, "I would like to promote Amaryllis to the EA-Class." "EA?" The guild asked. Makarov nodded, "EA stands for Extremely Advanced, it's the highest class there is, and it's much higher than S-Class, and only is for extremely dangerous, high-ranked mages."

Silence lingered for a while, and the town folk walking by wondered why the rowdy Fairy Tail was so quiet. "EHHHHHHH!" The guild shook at the loud voices, as birds nearby flew away. "She's that strong?!" The guild members said in unison.

Amaryllis sheepishly scratched lightly on her right cheek, before slowly replying with a faint "Yes." Makarov soon took control, "Amaryllis here can easily kill me if she wanted to," He chuckled. The guild rumbled once more, with whispers along the lines of; "Stronger than Master?!" "What kind of Magic does she use!?" "Master said she could easily kill him?!" "B-But Master's a Wizard Saint!"

"I'm a Wizard Saint too you know." Amaryllis said and reached down into the neckline of her shirt to grab a thin necklace with the Wizard Saint symbol, but carved on the circle, dangling from the necklace, was the number one made out of crystal. She walked over the bar, ignoring the gawking members.

Seeing Amaryllis walk off, the man took a leap backwards to the second floor. He mistimed it, however, and ended up smashing into the wooden railing. He quickly righted himself and stood on it, groaning in pain.

"Excuse me," The platinum blonde said to a random member, in return the guild member squeaked, "Can you tell me where the request board is?" A different hand rose and pointed towards the board in question. She noticed that Natsu was standing in front of it already, so she made her way over to him.

"Hey, this looks interesting. "100,000 jewels for taking out a group of thieves. What say you, Happy?" Natsu suggested.

"Aye!" The blue cat smiled.

"Is my dad back yet?" A small boy asked Makarov, causing Natsu and Amaryllis to snap their attention to him.

Makarov sighed. "You're annoying, Romeo. Your father is a mage, so trust him and wait for him patiently until he comes home."

"But... he said he'd be back in three days... and it's been over a week already... and he didn't go that far! Please send someone to look for him, I'm getting worried!"

"No way!" Makarov shouted. "Your dad is a mage! We have no mages in Fairy Tail who can't take care of themselves. Now go home and drink your milk or something!"

Romeo glared at the Master furiously. "Idiot!" He yelled, punching the old man in the face before running off.

A loud crack reverberated around the guild hall when Natsu slammed the thief job request through the request board.

"Master." Nab groaned. "Natsu's going to do something stupid again!"

Makarov watched as Natsu stormed out of the guild. "That idiot... They're just going to hurt Macao's pride if they go help him. But, it's not up to us to tell them what to do, so leave them be."

"I kinda get where they're coming from, though." Mira told Makarov sadly "Natsu's father left him and Natsu doesn't want that to happen to anyone else."

Romeo looked up in shock when the determined mage passed him, then his face brightened when Natsu turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

"You should know, Master..." Mira whispered. "We... all the mages here in Fairy Tail... we are all carrying some pain, wounds, or suffering... every one of us has been hurt in some way..." She said sadly as she thought of her youngest sibling.

"I'm going after Natsu and Happy, Makarov." Amaryllis said, standing up from the barstool she was sitting on and teleported to her destination.

* * *

Amaryllis reappeared in a carriage, and was in front of a flying blue exceed comforting a sick pink-haired mage.

"I think I should just teleport us there." Amaryllis remarked as she watched Natsu pant weakly on his carriage seat.

"Why are you tagging along, Alissa?" Happy asked curiously.

Amaryllis shrugged, "Well because, I believe Makarov doesn't want you goofing around causing destruction. Plus, I kinda know what Romeo is going through."

Natsu shot up as soon as the cart stopped. "We're here!"

"I'm sorry." The driver told them. "This is as far as I can take you."

* * *

"Macao was here to fight a Vulcan, right?" Amaryllis asked, having no effect from the cold blizzard.

"Macao, are you out there?" Natsu yelled. "Did the Vulcan beat you up?"

A large white gorilla thing leapt down and landed in front of them.

"Time to kick some butt!" Natsu commented.

"Aye!"

The large beast leapt past Natsu and Happy and landed right in front of Amaryllis. "A human woman!" It shouted in glee, staring at Amaryllis.

"So it can speak, huh?" Natsu grunted as Amaryllis stepped aside and frowned. _If I'm correct, Macao must be under the Vulcan's Take-Over spell._

"I want the human woman!" The monkey screamed, leaping back at them. A fire punch from Natsu sent it through a wall and into an ice cave.

"You, monkey! Where is Macao?" Natsu rushed in and slipped on the icy floor, sliding across the entire cave.

"You understand speech, right?" Natsu stood up like nothing happened. "I'm looking for Macao, a human man."

"Natsu. Don't hurt it too badly, I believe he's Macao." Amaryllis said.

Natsu grinned and slammed his fist into his palm "I'm all fired up!"

The Vulcan groaned in pain when Natsu landed a flaming kick in its stomach. The beast howled and tried swatting Natsu away, only for the Dragon Slayer to duck and slam a fist in its face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The large Vulcan went flying and crashed into a cave wall, where it slumped.

"Just wait..." Amaryllis muttered as they walked up to the unconscious monster. To Natsu's shock, the Vulcan glowed before changing into a badly beaten man.

"I knew it." Amaryllis nodded. "He was under the Vulcan's Take-Over spell." She knelt down next to him and a blue-white glow started coming out of her hands, healing him instantly. "It looks like he put up quite a fight before he was taken over."

"What a shame..." Macao groaned. "I got 19 of them... the last one got me..." The man chuckled humorlessly. "How can I... face Romeo... like this?"

"You're an idiot." Amaryllis said gently. "Your son will be glad to see you back. He won't care how many monsters you took out if you return to him."

The man's gaze turned to her. "Thank you for tending my wounds but, who are you?"

Amaryllis sighed. "We can talk about that later." She said before turning to Natsu, "If you want to skip the ride home I suggest you hold on to something."

Then a large swirly portal opened up on the floor of the cave, then everything on top of the portal teleported to the front of the guild.

* * *

Romeo turned to see a large, lavender, swirly portal appear on the ground. He looked up and his expression changed completely when he saw his dad, Macao, perfectly safe and uninjured.

"Dad!" The small boy shouted, running up to his father and hugging his legs.

Macao knelt down and returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry. And next time those kids you always complain about tease you about me, ask them if their old man is tough enough to defeat 19 monsters by himself, alright?"

Romeo grinned widely and waved after Natsu and Amaryllis. "Natsu, Happy! Thanks, you guys. And thank you, Amaryllis!"

The mentioned wizards turned and waved to Romeo with smiles on their faces.

_Your guild is truly amazing Nee-chan._

* * *

**Thank you!**

**AngelFromMyDream, Otiffanyo, Sommer3Butter, , rolu love team, faros, dallysbear, Leviosa12, JcL107, AnimeLuver778, and ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Veteran's Day?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amaryllis woke up inside her house, rubbing her eyes she hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Stripping out of her light blue pajamas, and turning on the warm water, Amaryllis relaxed in her large bathtub. Her house was really big for just one person; honestly any outsider would think it's a mansion.

It was a large beige mansion with three stories and about five rooms for each story. Lots of Victorian styled windows, white and ivory walls with chandeliers as lighting. And mainly black wood or glass furniture.

Let's just say the rewards from the missions at the council were quite hefty. Since she had enough money for the house she didn't have any monthly payment to make. The look on the landlady's face when Amaryllis said she bought the house with some leftover money was priceless.

Amaryllis just got out of the tub, when she heard people in the living room. Changing into her usual outfit which consisted of a strapless, navy, lace up corset with ruffles that stops above the waistline. Overlapping it is an unzipped, black leather, vest with silver studs. She also wears ripped, short shorts held up by a light brown braided belt. For footwear, a pair of black, suede, lace up, high heel ankle boots. She also wears a silver chain anklet with crescent charms that contains her magical powers.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted her, reclining in a chair and eating a bag of potato chips. Happy waved at her from the table, where he was munching on a fish. Scraps of leftover food lay spread out on the floor.

Amaryllis smiled and waved one of her arms. "Hello Natsu, Happy, who did you find out where I live?" She said while snapping her fingers making the trash disappear.

"Your scent is really strong, so we followed the smell here." Natsu glanced around approvingly."Nice place you got here." _I never knew my scent was so strong, know that you think of it. What do I even smell like?_

"Thanks, I'm guessing you guys are hungry?" Amaryllis said, making a tray of gourmet food appear on the granite table. She watched them drool then gobble down all of the food in ten seconds flat, food flying everywhere.

"But what are you guys really here for?" Amaryllis asked.

"I was thinking, the three of us here, should form a team." Natsu replied.

Amaryllis giggled. "It sounds like fun!"

"All right!" Natsu cheered, slamming a job request down on her table. "And I already got us a job!"

"Shirotsume Town... that's not too far from here." Amaryllis studied the job request. "We get 200,000 jewels for taking some book from the Duke of Everlue... and what's this? The Duke of Everlue is a womanizer and pervert. He's now hiring a blond-haired maid."

"And Alissa's blonde." Natsu told Happy in the corner.

"Aye! We can sneak her in as a maid!" The cat agreed.

Amaryllis shrugged, "It sounds easy enough, and I don't mind being a maid that much."

* * *

"My name is Kaby Melon. I posted the job."

"Melon?!" Happy drooled.

"That's a tasty-sounding name!" Natsu drooled along with Happy.

Amaryllis giggled, "I apologize for the rude comment."

"No worries, I get that all the time," The client chuckled.

_I've heard that name somewhere before…_

"So, let's get down to business. I would like you to destroy or burn a book in Duke Everlue's possession called Daybreak."

"Burn, huh? We can burn down his whole mansion too, if you want!" Natsu said cheerfully while lighting one of his index fingers one fire.

"It'd be a cinch!" Happy exclaimed.

Amaryllis smiled at his enthusiasm, "May we ask why you want to destroy the book so badly?"

Natsu crossed his arms, "What does it matter? It's for 200,000!"

"No. The reward has been increased to 2 million jewels." Their client Kaby Melon told them.

Two of the three mages gaped at him. "2 million?!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison.

"You weren't told?" Kaby frowned. "Yes, 2 million. You must understand, this book needs to be destroyed. I cannot allow it to exist."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said eagerly. "Let's go, Alissa!" He shouted, pulling the girl along. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

"So..." Natsu started awkwardly. "Where exactly did you get the maid outfit?"

"Duke Everlue is looking for a blond maid, right?" Amaryllis told him. "It'll be easy for me to get in if I get hired."

"But can't you just teleport us in?" Happy deadpanned.

"….You guys are no fun," Amaryllis pouted.

"Excuse me!" She yelled at the gates, while Natsu and Happy hid behind a tree. "I'm here to apply for the maid position! Is anyone home?"

A huge form suddenly burst out of the ground in front of Amaryllis, and the girl's eyes widened slightly as she beheld a gorilla-like woman dressed in a maid outfit. _Virgo?_

"Maid applicant?" The huge maid grunted. Without waiting for a response she turned towards the hole. "There's a girl interested in the maid position, Master!" She shouted into it.

"Boyoyo!" A short sleazy man with oily hair and a ridiculous black outfit burst out of a smaller hole. "Did someone call me?" He asked in a creepy voice.

"Let's see here." The man, who had to be the Duke, examined the platinum blonde carefully. While the girl gave a sweet smile. "Rejected. Get lost, ugly."

The large maid scowled and stepped forward. "The Master told you to go home, ugly."

Amaryllis sighed and requipped out of the revealing maid outfit and into her usual attire. "You asked for it. Time for plan B."

"So what's plan B?" Natsu asked curiously as he and Happy ran over to her.

Amaryllis smiled innocently, "We make our own way in."

When they entered the mansion, Amaryllis snapped her fingers, making multiple lavender flat-screens projected in the air. She had the Magic Archive scan the Everlue Residence for the book to save time looking for the book.

"There's got to be a library or something in there." Amaryllis muttered, while loading multiple scan throughout the mansion.

Five maids burst out of the floor in front of them. "Intruders detected!" The large one in front boomed. "Maybe I should have put an invisibility spell on us." Amaryllis realized.

"Yes! I'm all fired up!" Natsu laughed, igniting his fists and feet. "Finally some action!"

As soon as the maids moved, Natsu let loose with a flaming kick, knocking four of them airborne. The four women crashed heavily into the floor of the entrance hall below and didn't get up again.

"Flying Virgo Attack!" The largest one exclaimed, jumping into the air, and falling flat on Natsu at an attempt to keep him down. Natsu then quickly stood up lifting Virgo with one hand and ignited his feet giving another one of his flaming kicks.

Amaryllis smiled. "That was quite impressive, Natsu. Now come on, we've got a book to find."

The platinum blond dispelled the archive then pulled open a certain door for Natsu and Happy to enter.

"Wow, there are so many books!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye! Indeed!"

Amaryllis looked around. "Daybreak has got to be in here somewhere!"

"Found a gold book!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Uppa!" Happy said jumping into the air.

Amaryllis stared at the book in Natsu's hand. "That was fast."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, lighting up his hand. "It's burning time!"

"Hold it." The girl took the book out of his hands. "I sense magic coming from the book. Let me read it first." She took out a pair of Gale-Force Glasses and sat down, opening the book to the first page.

"Ah, I see!" The Duke exclaimed, erupting out of the floor. "You lowlifes were after Daybreak, huh?!"

"Maybe," Amaryllis hummed, not taking her eyes off the book.

"How do the floors work in this mansion?" Happy asked.

"I wondered what you wizards were so eagerly looking for, but I never imagined it was that crummy book!"

"Crummy?" Natsu wondered.

"I've had enough! I'll teach to mess with me and my books!" Duke Everlue announced in fury. "Vanish Brothers!"

Two bookcases began to move apart, revealing a hidden passage and a pair of shadowy figures in it.

"Good afternoon," The smaller one said.

"These brats are Fairy Tail wizards? Mom would be shocked." The taller form said.

"Look!" Happy shouted. "There on that cloth on their arms. They're from the Southern Wolves mercenary guild!"

"Boyoyoyo! The Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare yourselves!" Everlue said while playing with his mustache.

"Finished!" Amaryllis announced as she slammed the book shut. "Natsu, Happy, change of plans. I need to speak to the client about something regarding this book." Then she vanished into thin air.

"Come on fire wizard." The smaller brother said calmly.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"You had fire around your legs when you beat Virgo. There was no doubt you were an ability-type fire wizard."

"So, you're ready for this, huh?" Natsu said, bursting into flames.

"I'll turn you to a crisp!" He said striking a giant pan.

"Unfortunately for you, fighting fire wizards is my specialty." The smaller figure said, flicking Natsu off easily.

Then it was the larger one's turn to strike, he jumped into the air and landed a heavy blow on the floor where Natsu used to be. Afterward the smaller one took this as his chance, and swung his weapon at Natsu, causing him to fly through the door and land safely on a gold statue of Duke Everlue.

"Even if you are from Fairy Tail, you're still only a wizard. You're no match for professional mercenaries." The larger one commented.

Natsu scoffed, "That the best you two can do?" He said giving them a mocking look.

"He's mocking us brother."

"Do you know what a wizard's weakness is?" The smaller one asked.

Natsu started panicking, "R-Riding in vehicles?!"

"I can only assume that's a personal issue you have…"

"So he is mocking us!"

"The weakness… is their body!" He continued smashing the pan at the location where Natsu was, destroying the tongue on the statue. "Mastering magic requires great mental training."

"Which leaves you lacking physical training!" The larger one continued for his brother, pouncing at Natsu and missing him.

Both Natsu and the smaller figure landed safely on the ground, "We train our bodies daily, which means…" The larger brother jumped down and landed next to his brother, "… you're no match for our strength or speed."

"Oh, so scary!" Natsu scoffed, not impressed. "So, when are you gonna get serious?" He said motioning for them to attack.

The larger one turned to his brother, "Brother! The combination technique!"

The smaller figure nodded and held out his pan for his brother to stand on, "Heaven and Hell Annihilation Technique!" They said in unison.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

At the client's house, "This book had such a terrible structure and style, that I had a hard time believing that that Emu Zale on wrote it. Plus the spell on it made it even more suspicious."

"What is the meaning of this? I asked you to destroy this book."

"I figured out why you can't allow this book to exist, you wanted to preserve your father's pride. You're Kemu Zaleon's son aren't you?" Amaryllis said softly while taking a sip of tea.

"How did you know?"

"Have you read the book?" Amaryllis said placing down the cup of tea.

"No. But there is no need to. My father called it garbage."

"That's where you're wrong." Amaryllis said. Then the book started to glow brightly, then the letters on the book started to unscramble.

"You see Zekua Melon, placed a spell on the book."

"Dear Kaby..."

Amaryllis smiled, "Yes, he left you a message. He used a spell that rearranges letters." Then the book opened and tons of glimmering letters came out. "The reason he gave up writing night have been because he not only wrote his worst book ever, but because he also wrote his greatest book ever! A great book that was actually a letter to you."

The book soon stopped shimmering and floated down gently into the hands of Kaby. "Dad… Thank you. I can't destroy this book now."

"Then I guess we don't need our reward either. Our job was to destroy the book, correct?"

"N-No, I wouldn't feel right…"

"It's really no problem, now if you excuse me I have to check up on some friends." Amaryllis said and disappeared.

* * *

Natsu was just finishing up his battle, "Face the heavens… and I'll be on the earth!" The smaller brother said slamming his weapon into Natsu sending him flying.

"Face the earth… and I'll be in the heavens!" The larger brother said while jumping into the air landing a kick on Natsu's back.

"This is the Vanish Brothers' combination attack, the Heaven and Hell Annihilation Technique." They said in unison. "No one has ever survived this attack." The larger one said.

In the smoke and debris Natsu got up with ease, "No one's ever survive what now?"

"This will blow you away! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said shooting out a monstrous flame.

"All right! Fire Magic!"

"He's done for now! Flame Cooking!" The smaller one said, catching Natsu's attack in the pan. "This absorbs all flames, transforms it, and blows it back!"

Natsu just stood there waiting for the attack with a bored expression, then started swallowing all the fire. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized! Didn't you hear me? I'll blow you away! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He said unleashing a devastating assault destroying most of the mansion.

That's when Amaryllis showed up, one glance and she giggled, "Oh, Natsu." Then her left eye started glowing a light red, "Arc of Time! Restore!" Then a giant magic seal spread out over the residence then the building started rebuilding itself until it looked completely new.

Natsu and Happy gawked at Amaryllis, "Amazing!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Should we go home?" Amaryllis asked cheerfully then opened up a portal.

"Let's go!" They all cheered.

* * *

Out in a mucky swamp, "Oops, I don't think we're at the guild. I kind of chose the wrong portal." Amaryllis said sheepishly. "Plus are you sure this is the right way? Because I believe the guild is in the other direction."

"How rude! I _am _a cat, you know! Cats have a great sense of smell!" Happy said confident in his abilities.

"You're thinking of dogs." Amaryllis giggled.

When they reached the end of the swamp, Natsu and Amaryllis noticed something in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" Natsu demanded, jumping into the bush, attacking whatever it was.

"Go get them, Natsu!" Amaryllis and Happy cheered.

Then Natsu and a raven-haired teen only wearing boxers jumped out of the bushes, "It's Gray!" Happy said.

"I was looking for a bathroom!" Gray said.

"Why did you strip down before you found it?! Why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest anyway?!"

"You should butt out when people are trying to use the bathroom."

* * *

"So you must be Gray, and you were on your way back from a job?" Amaryllis said.

"Cutting through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia." Gray replied.

"You're annoying. Just hurry on home." Natsu said.

"I was planning to, We're in big trouble if we don't hurry back." Gray said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Amaryllis wondered.

"Erza's going to be back soon." Gray replied. Natsu winced at the name.

"You mean _the_ Erza?!" Amaryllis said in awe. "I always wanted to meet her. What is she like?"

"Scary." Everyone else answered.

Amaryllis sweat dropped, "What do you mean?"

"A wild animal"

"A beast?"

"More like a full-fledged monster!" Happy said.

Amaryllis tilted her head to the side, confused.

"She's not that big" Happy said

"No, she's surprisingly big."

"About this big, maybe?" Natsu said, a picture of a monstrous, woman destroying a mountain with a kick.

"No, I'd say she could demolish three mountains in one kick!" Gray commented.

"Three is an exaggeration. I'd say more like two." Happy argued.

"So she's a women who can destroy two mountains with a single kick." Amaryllis thought for a moment. "That actually does not seem that hard."

"Anyway, we gotta hurry back." Gray said.

"Crap! Let's go!" Natsu said.

There was a explosion directed towards them, and when the smoke and debris cleared it revealed Amaryllis creating an iron rock wall protecting them from the unsuspected attack.

She narrowed her eyes, "What did you want to do with Happy?" Her eyes were flashing a red-violet color and were glaring threateningly at the attacking group. Natsu, Happy, and Gray shivered at the new Amaryllis.

"You guys are wizards, what guild are you from?" Gray asked.

"None of your business! Get 'em!" A short man with a red target symbol over his left eye said. Then the group separated ready to attack.

"Let's do it, Gray!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Take this! Sand Bomb!" The commander said, slamming his right fist into the ground. Catching Natsu off guard.

"Don't worry about him!" Gray said. He jumped into the air taking out a pair of twins with a few kicks, and afterward used a chicken thing as a landing pad on the ground.

"Next!"

"You will see the person you wanted to see. I see trouble with water and women in your future." A guy said predicting Gray's future with a glowing crystal ball.

Gray sweat dropped, "Just a fortune teller? You're obnoxious!" He elbowed the fortune teller's head sending him flying.

"Impressive." Amaryllis giggled, "Gray, clothes."

"Oh!" Gray said then scrambled to pick up his clothes.

"Who are these guys?!" The commander wondered, ducking for cover when Natsu broke out of the sand barrier.

"Why, you! I'll teach you to fill someone's mouth with sand!" Natsu said spitting out some sand. "Here goes! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He ignited his right arm on fire and lunged at his target, creating a explosion.

When the group was tied up against the tree, "Don't get so serious against small fries." Gray said. Natsu crossed his arms, "Want me to burn that mouth of yours?!"

"You wish. Your fire's too lukewarm."

"Huh?! What did you say?!"

Over to Amaryllis, "Lulla…" The slightly conscious leader started.

Amaryllis's eyes widened, "No. You don't mean."

"Lulla…by..is." But he never got to finish, a large shadow-like hand squeezed the group of thugs with great force, then the tree collapsed into the earth along with the group.

"What was that?!" Natsu asked.

"I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Gray said.

"Damn! I don't know what's going on!" Natsu said.

Amaryllis's eyes were hidden from view under the shadow of her bangs. "I do."

All eyes snapped to her, "Those people were from the Dark guild Eisenwald. They were after Lullaby. The forbidden flute from the book of Zeref."

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm not good with battle scenes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the support!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I sure want to!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mira-san! Three beers over here, please!"

Mirajane smiled, "Coming right up!"

"Go on a date with me, Mira!" A guy smoking a cigarette with heart shaped smoke coming out.

"Not this again!" A girl with light purple hair and glasses sighed.

"Oh? But…" Mira paused and casted her transformation magic making her look like Wakaba's wife. "…don't you already have a wife?"

"Don't do that Mira!"

"All I ask is to drink in peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?" Cana complained while taking a sip of booze.

"You drink too much." Macao commented.

"Gray, your clothes." Mira chimed, causing him to freak out.

Natsu scoffed. "Pain in the ass."

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass, fire freak?!" Gray shouted.

"A massive one, you perverted!" Natsu yelled back.

"Here they go again!" Happy said.

"Amaryllis. Won't you form a team of love with me." Loke told Amaryllis, ignoring Natsu and Gray rolling around. "Tonight, just the two of us." Loke offered.

"Even through the dark shades of my glasses, your beauty is astounding. If I were to see you with the naked eye, I would surely go blind."

Amaryllis giggled at his playboy antics, "Do you really think you should do that, Leo the Lion? Leader of the Zodiac?" She said in a sinister way, a sly look in her eyes.

"Sorry, but this is the end of us!" He shouted, running away because of a panic attack.

"And there never was an us!" Amaryllis shouted after him. "He seriously amusing."

Mira had an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh my, don't tell me your actually falling for his playboy antics."

"That's not it." Amaryllis mumbled. "I just kinda feel bad for him. All he has been through."

Then Natsu was launched at her, but because of how strong she really was, Natsu just bounced right off and landed face first onto the floor.

"Do you guys think you can keep it down a bit." Cana asked. "I'm trying to drink in peace."

"He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer!" Gray reasoned.

"I told you. Your clothes."

"_You're_ the one who started it, droopy eye!" Natsu said jumping back to life.

"When exactly did I start it, slanted eyes?!" Gray argued back.

Everyone in the guild started laughing.

"This is bad!" Loke yelled, causing Natsu and Gray to stop in mid-punch. "It's Erza…Erza's back!"

Amaryllis watched with a raised eyebrow as everyone in the guild immediately stopped fighting, arguing, or drinking and made themselves look as presentable as possible.

A teenage girl with long scarlet hair and in armor kicked the door open and walked in, carrying a huge horn with one hand. Amaryllis watched as Erza looked around and people cringed whenever her gaze landed on them.

"I'm back." Erza announced. "Is Master present at the moment?"

"He's at a conference." Mira told the armor-clad woman.

"Erza." A guild member interrupted. "What is that humongous thing?"

Erza glanced at the horn. "Oh, this? The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza's gaze snapped back to him. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no! N-Not in the least!" The terrified man choked out.

"Listen up!" Erza slammed the huge horn down. "On the road, I heard you guys have been causing trouble again. The master may not care, but I do."

"Cana." Erza started. "That's an inappropriate drinking position. Vijeeter, dance outside. Wakaba, I see cigarette butts all over the floor. Nab, stop loitering around the request board and pick a job already. Macao." Erza sighed. "You guys give me so much trouble. However, I won't say anything for today."

Amaryllis took this as her chance, and walked in front of Erza, "Awesome! It's really Titania! I'm even though I just joined, I hope we can be friends!" She said all starry eyed.

Erza smiled at the girl, "It's nice to have a new recruit here. I'm Erza but it seems you already know that. So what your name?"

"Amaryllis, Amaryllis Vermillion. You may call me Alissa if you like." Amaryllis smiled, not realizing this is the first time saying her last name in front of the guild.

"Vermillion?" Erza asked suspiciously, "As in the same as Mavis Vermillion? First master of Fairy Tail?"

Amaryllis sighed, "So much for keeping my identity a secret." Then she turned to the rest of the guild, "Yes, my full name is Amaryllis Vermillion, younger sister of Mavis Vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail." She then got all jumpy, "That felt good to get off my chest!"

"Only one who knew about this was Makarov and some council members." Amaryllis admitted. "Now the only secret I have left is my magic." She muttered.

Erza was the first to recover and started to look around. "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

Happy flew up to her. "Aye!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the two boys.

"H-hey, Erza." Gray choked out, trembling and holding an arm around Natsu. "We're here, j-just getting along like buddies as usual."

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

Amaryllis blinked. "When did Natsu become like Happy?"

"I see." Erza muttered. "Best friends do tend to fight from time to time, but I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

"No..." Gray stammered. "We-we're not really b-best friends or anything like that..."

"Aye!"

Amaryllis tilted her head to the side. "Natsu's unusually timid."

Mira started to clarified. " A long time ago, Natsu picked a fight with Erza once and got really beat up."

"And the same happened to Gray when she caught him walking around naked." Macao continued for her.

"Loke tried to hit on her once and she nearly killed him." Cana said.

"I can definitely see Erza do that." Amaryllis commented.

"Natsu. Gray." Erza said seriously. "There's a favor I want to ask the two of you. I heard something disturbing during my mission, and normally I would consult Master, but I consider this urgent. I want your help. Will you come with me?"

The guild was in uproar, with most of the members scared and muttering about what could possibly be dangerous enough that Erza needed Natsu _and_ Gray to help her.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Erza told Natsu and Gray, already heading out the guild and ignoring their protests. "Make sure you're prepared. I'll give you the details later."

"Me and him…"

"…on a team?!"

"Erza..." Mira muttered. "And now Natsu and Gray too... I never imagined this, but this could very well be the strongest team Fairy Tail..."

* * *

"Why do I have to team up with you?!" Natsu said irritated.

"That's my line! If Erza needs help, I'm more than enough by myself!" Gray said outraged.

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go!" Natsu argued.

"Don't come, then! Let Erza beat you senseless later!" Gray bickered back.

Amaryllis sat on one of the train benches and dangled her legs at the end, humming a song.

"Why are you here Alissa?" Happy asked snacking on some fish.

"Mira-san asked me to come and stop Natsu and Gray from fighting too often, since she thought I'm one of the few people who can put them in their place."

"You aren't stopping them you know." Happy said.

"I know, I know, but what's wrong with some fighting?" Amaryllis smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you guys wait." A voice said, scaring Natsu and Gray.

"Ohayo, Erza." Amaryllis waved.

"Let's be good buddies today, as usual!"

"Aye sir!" They both were hugging each other dancing.

"Yes. It's good to be on good terms." Erza nodded in satisfaction. "Amaryllis may I ask why you are also here?"

"Mira-san asked me to come along you guys." Amaryllis answered.

"Erza, I'll come along, but on one condition."

"What is it? Tell me?"

"Fight me once we get back!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Hey! Don't get hasty! Do you want to die?!" Gray interrupted.

"Things are different from last time. I can beat you now!" Natsu said all fired up.

"It's true that you have improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept."

"All right! Now I'm all fired up!" He said spewing out flames.

* * *

Natsu groaned, holding his stomach and leaking drool as he stared out the train window, totally out of it.

Gray sighed. "Geez, you're so pathetic, Natsu. This, immediately after picking a fight?"

Erza sighed. "I guess there's no other way. Come sit next to me."

Amaryllis stood up and traded places with Natsu. The group watched as Erza gave the sick boy a reassuring smile before slamming a fist in his stomach, knocking him out cold.

"There." She said, satisfied. "That should be better."

"So what's going on, Erza?" Gray asked. "Isn't about time you fill us in? What exactly are we doing?"

Erza nodded. "Allow me to explain everything in order. I was on my way back from a mission when I stopped at a bar in Onibas with a reputation of being a wizard hangout. Some guys in there caught my attention when they started talking about a flute called Lullaby and about the seal on it that prevented usage. Then a guy they called Kageyama said that he can take care of it and to let someone called Erigor know that he'll return in three days. I didn't understand at first and I put it out of my mind until I remembered who Erigor was."

"Lullaby?" Happy and Gray said in unison. While Amaryllis's eyes were hidden for the second time that week.

Erza scowled. "The ace of the Dark guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor. He got that name because he keeps accepting assassination requests. They broke away from the League when the Council forbade assassination missions, because they preferred earning money to respecting the law. Despite their master getting arrested, Eisenwald continued to ignore the law."

"Those guys have a hold of this Lullaby thing and are up to something." Erza continued explaining. "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"Sounds interesting." Gray remarked.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Lullaby. The flute was originally nothing but a simple death-cursing tool. But Zeref developed it further into a demon flute. Whoever plays a tune on that flute will kill everyone who hears it. In other words, it's a mass murder curse." Amaryllis said after a long time of being silence.

Erza raised an eyebrow, "How did learn all of this?"

"It's simple, I.." Amaryllis closed her eyes shut, "I can use Magic Archive." _At least I'm not lying, I don't want Onii-san in anymore trouble. _

"If it's not rude to ask what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Amaryllis said changing the subject while eating a piece of candy.

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully.

Amaryllis smiled, "I have magic like that too."

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is prettier." Erza admitted taking a bite of strawberry short-cake.

"Really?" Gray said, concentrating on his magic creating a ice crystal that looks like the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I see so you use ice magic?" Amaryllis observed. "It's very pretty." She said while poking the crystal gently.

The loud train whistle revealed that they arrived at their destination.

"Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure myself. That's what we're about to find out." Erza answered.

"Eh, where's Natsu?" Happy chimed in.

* * *

"How could I have done something like that?" Erza sighed. "I was so focused on explaining the situation that I forgot all about Natsu! And he can't handle moving vehicles either. Could you please hit me?!"

"There's no need for that Erza. It's partly my fault. I could have just teleported us here." Amaryllis said sheepishly. "But...I forgot I could do that."

* * *

A man stared down at a wheezing Natsu. "What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard in a legitimate guild? I'm jealous!" He smiled when he noticed the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder.

"Huh?!" Natsu said, only to be interrupted by a foot in his face.

"Don't act big because you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy. Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies!"

Natsu shot up and screamed, igniting his fists. "You!-" He stopped when the train started moving again.

Kageyama burst out laughing. "Huh? You call that magic?" A shadowy hand shout out of the floor and nailed Natsu in the face, sending him flying back. "That's how you use magic, you fly."

The train lurched and Kage's pack fell off the seat as the vehicle came to a screeching halt. "What the... it stopped?" Kageyama exclaimed, looking out the window.

* * *

The group followed her as she walked back into the station and pulled the emergency stop lever. Amaryllis sighed as the station staff ran around them, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Please don't do that!" A staff worker told Erza. "Don't pull the emergency lever without permission!"

"It's for a comrade. Please understand." Erza replied.

"That's' absurd." The train worker said.

* * *

Natsu glanced at a weird flute with a three-eyed skull at one end. Kageyama noticed that and paled. "You... you saw it!"

"I owe you for earlier." Natsu observed, lighting up his hand again. "So here you go!" He punched Kage, knocking him down and sending him crashing down the aisle.

"That's how a fly can punch." Natsu told him.

"We have confirmed that the emergency stop was due to a false alarm." A voice announced over the loudspeaker. " Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will resume travel shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Crap!" Natsu muttered. "I'd better get out of here."

Ignoring Kage's ranting about fighting and Eisenwald, Natsu gathered up his luggage and leapt out the window. Unfortunately, the train had already started moving by that point, so wind pressure ended up pushing him several meters back straight into Gray, who was on the roof of Erza's magical four-wheeler.

Amaryllis giggled as the two boys tumbled backwards off the vehicle, "Are you alright Natsu? Gray?"

"What the hell were you doing, flame-brain?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Natsu turned away from Gray and scowled when Erza, Amaryllis, and Happy approached him. "Oi, how could you leave me behind like that?"

"I apologize." Erza stated solemnly.

Amaryllis nodded. "Yeah, I completely forgot I could have just teleported us the station."

"I'm relieved to see you're safe." Erza added, smashing Natsu's head against her armor.

"How am I safe?" Natsu pulled away angrily. "Some weird guy picked a fight with me on the train! What was it again? Eisenwald or something?"

"You idiot!" Erza slapped him. "Eisenwald is who we're after!"

"That's the first time I heard of this…" Natsu said trying to defend himself.

"I explained on the train!" Erza argued. "Why didn't you listen to what I was telling you?"

"Never mind about that." Amaryllis sighed. "What did he look like?"

Natsu scowled. "He wasn't very distinctive. He carried a weird flute with a three-eyed skull on one end."

Amaryllis's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Natsu nodded.

"Alissa what's the matter?" Happy said worried.

"Lullaby." Amaryllis said sadly. "A cursed song. That flute was Lullaby!"

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I would have posted the last chapter earlier but I had a project.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please vote on my poll, that's on my profile page!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In Clover Town, where the conference for the guild masters is being held.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" A delivery bird with a hat called, flying over with a letter in its talons. "You have a message from Miss Mirajane Strauss!"

"Thank you." Makarov took the envelope and traced the wax seal with the Fairy Tail symbol, in a circular motion. A hologram of Mira came to life. "Master, thank you for attending the regular Guild Masters' meeting." She started.

"What do you think?!" Makarov crowed to the assembled guild masters. "This is our poster girl! Cute, isn't she?!" The people in the background wolf-whistled.

"Something very wonderful has happened during your absence, Master!" Hologram Mirajane cheered enthusiastically.

"Oh?!" Master said, thinking of what she could be talking about.

"You'll never believe it! Erza formed a team with Natsu _and_ Gray! Of course, Happy's with them, and Amaryllis too!" Master Makarov started twitching madly.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" She asked, oblivious to Makarov readiness to faint. "I think this might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail! I thought you should know about this, so I sent you this letter. Bye now!" And she vanished.

"Wh-Wha..?!" Makarov then fell over onto the table.

"Oh my." Bob, master of Blue Pegasus, worried.

"Looks like those worries could become reality." Goldmine, master of Quarto Cerberus, pointed out.

_I-I can't believe these!_ Makarov thought about to have a heart-attack._ Now they really could destroy an entire town! The regular conference ends today and I can go back tomorrow. So, please, let nothing happen before then! I beg you!_

* * *

People started muttering about what happened earlier at the Kunugi Station, "Some guys with scythes suddenly took over the train!" One of them said.

"I know who they are! They're the dark guild guys who have been hanging around this area!" Another replied.

"Sounds like the Eisenwald guys have to rush for some reason." Gray noticed from on the cliff.

"Gray, your clothes." Amaryllis chimed.

"It looks like the army's already taking action, it's only a matter of time until they are caught." Erza mused.

* * *

Aboard a train, a scythe was slashed at the end of a booth chair. Nearly cutting a guild member.

Erigor was fuming, "You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute, and get away, Kageyama?"

The man known as Kageyama stammered, "H-He doesn't know about the plan! Beside if he did, the plan is still unstoppable!" He defended himself.

Erigor scowled and jabbed his scythe into the area where Kageyama once was. "We need to be absolutely certain. I'm setting the strategy into motion."

"Then Oshibana Station is the place…" Kageyama started.

"There are some forests flies shouldn't buzz around in. Go teach him a lesson." Erigor commanded.

"Yeah!" The rest shouted.

* * *

"I think I'm supposed to tell you something, Amaryllis." Happy said crossing his arms, thinking very hard.

"Oh? What is it?" Amaryllis asked not looking away from her Magic Archive locating where the Eisenwald guild was.

"Ahh!" Happy realized. "I remember now! This is it!" He said pulling out Virgo's key.

"She said something about giving this to you, and something about apologizing to you." He handed the key to Amaryllis.

Amaryllis looked away from the archive and gratefully took the key, "I see." She said while the key started to glow, before Virgo came out in a much thinner form.

"I apologize for my behavior at the mansion. I promise it will never happen again. Punishment, Princess?" Virgo said one knee, bowing.

Amaryllis shook her head, "There is no need. I can tell you where force at your own will." Then Virgo turn to Natsu.

"Hey Marco! You've really slimmed down!" Natsu remarked.

"I'm Virgo. I apologize for causing you trouble earlier."

"Virgo, I told you that you don't need to apologize for something you didn't do." Amaryllis interrupted. "You may do back to the Spirit World." Virgo then vanished leaving behind golden dust.

"What was that about "Princess"? Gray asked.

"It's simple." Amaryllis said clutching the key. "I am commander of spirits, I am their Princess."

Ignoring the awkward silence, she then requipped her wheel of keys, revealing three other gold keys and other multi-colored keys, before placing Virgo in a remaining space and canceling her spell.

"I have located the Eisenwald guild. They are currently at the Oshibana Station" Amaryllis said cheerfully then teleported everyone there.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay back." A train station worker shouted through a megaphone. "This station is currently closed due to a train derailment!"

"A derailment? You serious?" One person complained.

"I heard some dangerous guys have taken over the station.." Another said.

"Please leave the premises!" The staff member continued.

Then Erza grabbed the shoulder of that staff member, "Tell me! What's the situation inside?!"

"Huh?! Who are you-" He was interrupted by a punch flying into him, leaving him unconscious.

"What's the situation inside?!" Erza barked at another train worker. She then head butted him and moved on.

Amaryllis giggled, "I guess she doesn't have use for people who can't answer immediately."

"What's going on?" Erza tried once more.

"A military platoon went in, but they haven't returned yet!" The man shouted in fear. "The terrorists from Eisenwald didn't leave either! Most probably there's still fighting going on in there."

Erza nodded and they walked into the building. Before they reached the stairs, Erza sighed at the view before her.

"They've been defeated." She remarked, staring at the unconscious forms of the soldiers. "The opponent is a guild full of mages. A small army unit never stood a chance." She said while walking quickly.

A chuckle was heard. "So you _did_ come. Fairy Tail flies" A voice said as soon as they stepped in the room. "Fairy Tail wizards. I've been waiting for you."

Erza glared at the speaker. "You. Are you Erigor?!"

The accused man only chuckled.

"Damn you flies!" Kageyama snarled. "It's because of you, Erigor got mad at me!"

Natsu stared. "Wait... that voice..."

"What is your aim?!" Erza demanded. "What are you planning to do with the Lullaby?!"

Erigor scoffed. "You mean you don't know?"

He smirked and floated to the ceiling of the station. "Don't you understand what they have in a train station?" He asked, the Fairy Tail mages watched as he landed on the large megaphones and understanding dawned on them.

"You plan to broadcast Lullaby?" Erza exclaimed. Erigor burst out laughing. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around this station right now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe the melody of death will echo throughout the entire city..!"

"You're going to make innocent people hear the Lullaby being played?!" Erza shouted in rage.

"This is a cleansing. A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen away. It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore.. The reaper has to dish out punishment." Erigor cackled.

"Even so, that won't give you your rights back, and they will remain forever out of your reach." Amaryllis commented. _It seems Erigor's true plan doesn't take place here, he seems to be trying to distract us here so he can reach his true objective._

"At this point, we don't want rights. We want power! With power, we can wash away the entire past and now control the future." He countered back balling his fist, slightly irritated.

"So sorry, flies. You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" Kageyama shouted, while sending multiple arms of shadows at Amaryllis.

Amaryllis didn't seem panicked, as she readied her month, waiting any moment to swallow the attack. But that moment never came, as Natsu stepped protectively in front of her and smashed the shadowy limbs into bits of debris with his flaming fist.

"You!" Kageyama growled.

"I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu smirked with anticipation, slamming his left fist into his right palm. "This is going to be interesting!"

_We got you now Fairy Tail. Everything is going according as I planned. _Erigor smirked. _There are people who have to hear the sound of the flute. There are people who we must get revenge against._

Erigor then started to float upward even higher, "I'll leave the rest to you," He told his guild. "Teach them the true terror of Eisenwald." As soon as he finished he vanished.

"Everyone. I know where Erigor is headed, it seems this is not his true objective." Amaryllis said, keeping them up to date. "Someone should hunt him down, while the others stay here and finish off the rest of the guild. I'll keep us in contact with some Telepathy."

Erza nodded, "Natsu. Gray. You two will go after him. If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you." Her voice was filled with authority. Even so, Natsu and Gray each bared their fangs at one another.

"Are you listening?!" Erza threatened.

"Aye Sir!" They both say in unison and rush off, pretending to be best friends.

"They know our plan!" "They ran away!" "They're going after Erigor!" One by one wizards of the Eisenwald prepared an assault.

"I'm on it!" A man shouted, shooting a rope-like material at the upper railings and using the band- substance to fling himself on the rails. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you! That pink-haired bastard has to pay!" Kageyama announced sinking into his own shadow.

"We'll hurry after them too when we're done here!" Erza said, summoning out her sword.

"What can two girls do to us?" One of them snickered.

"We'll pluck out your wings, you lousy flies." Another said cracking his knuckles.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow!" Erza thundered, leveling her sword at the Eisenwald thugs.

_I see, Titania Erza, so you use The Knight._

"That's nothing special!" One of them scoffed. "We have a lot of magic swordsmen on our side too!"

"Yeah, we'll strip that armor right off of you!" Another added.

Erza scowled and leapt forward, swinging her weapon and knocking down several enemies at once.

"Eat this!" One of the grunts scoffed aiming at Amaryllis. "Try some ranged magic on for... what?"

"Gladly." Amaryllis responded eating up the blast of light magic. "A little artificial, but not that bad."

Meanwhile Erza re-equipped a spear and took out multiple thugs with ease, re-equipped again changing her weapon to twin swords striking out all the guild members in the area.

"She now has twin swords!" One member noticed.

"This woman can requip so fast!" Another said.

"Erza's awesomeness is just beginning!" Happy cheered.

"All right! I can't let Erza hog the spotlight now can I?" Amaryllis smirked, "White Dragon's Roar!" She attacked using the light she just ate. With that attack, Amaryllis wiped out the people who were in contact with the laser-like assault.

"Eh! Alissa! You're a Dragon Slayer too?!" Happy jaw-dropped.

"Not bad Amaryllis!" Erza said holding an axe-like weapon.

"You too!" Amaryllis smiled.

"That said, there are still this many? How annoying, I'll take them _all _out at once!" Erza was glowing a bright yellow and moving with her magic.

The thugs perked up. "Cool! Her armor is starting to vanish!"

"Magic swordsmen always fight while re-equipping weapons." Happy explained, despite the fact that Amaryllis already knew her magic. But Erza can also fight while re-equipping magic armor that increases her abilities! That's Erza's magic! It's called The Knight!"

The armor did disappear, only to be replaced by a different one, bearing four large wings. Additionally, a circle of swords hovered around Erza.

"Erza... and Amaryllis?!Using multiple magic and that re-quip speed... it can't be..." Karakka shot up. "Watch out, you guys!" He yelled urgently. "Those are the strongest women in Fairy Tail! Titania, Queen of Fairies, Erza! And the other is a Wizard Saint! Ruler of the Heavens, Amaryllis!"

Erza looked shocked. "You're a Wizard Saint like Master?!"

"Looks like news travels fast." Amaryllis smirked. "At least I don't have to hold back anymore. Take them down Erza!"

The redhead nodded, floating upwards into the air, "Dance, my swords!" Multiple swords began to spin around Erza in blinding speed. "Circle Sword!" She shouted slicing down at full force.

"You're dealing with me now!" A man shouted, leaping at her. Erza didn't even blink as she sent the guy flying face first into the ground.

"She knocked Beard out with just one hit!" Karakka exclaimed, wide-eyed. "There's no way!"

Erza frowned when she saw him running away. "Go after him, Amaryllis. He might be heading to tell Erigor."

Amaryllis nodded. "Right!" She saluted playfully and teleported away.

"Wait!" Amaryllis said teleporting back, "Erigor is outside, and putting up a wall of wind. He seems to be trying to trap us here. I'll leave the honors to you okay?"

Before she faded away, "Make sure to keep in contact!" Amaryllis said referring to her Telepathy.

* * *

"Work together?!" Gray exclaimed furiously. "You got to be kidding me!"

"You can't put fire and ice together! It's impossible!" Natsu retorted.

"Erza's way too selfish-minded!" Gray growled.

"She always has to decide everything on her own!" Natsu barked.

"I can take care of Erigor all by myself!" They both shouted.

"Stop mimicking me!" They yelled in unison, head butting each other.

"Wait." Gray ordered, looking at a fork in the road. "We'll have to split up here."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, Natsu." Gray warned him. "Our opponent is a maniac with a dangerous power at his disposal. If you find him, beat his brains out!"

"That's not all." Natsu said. "He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'm going to turn him into cinders!"

The two boys grinned at each other, before realization set in and they turned away, huffing. "Don't die, now." Gray muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Just go already!" Gray shouted, beginning to run down his path.

"Damn." He cursed, eyeing a loudspeaker. "If he's really planning to broadcast the Lullaby, it's not going to be pretty. Wait... broadcast?"

Gray stopped in his tracks. "If he's planning to broadcast it, then he has to be in the room with the controls to the loudspeakers!"

A few minutes later, Gray found a door labeled 'Studio'. "Found it!" He exclaimed, kicking the door open, only to find it empty.

"Wait." The ice mage muttered, unaware of the Eisenwald member hanging from the ceiling. "This is the only room Erigor could broadcast from. Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?"

The Dark guild member grinned as he shot several black bands from his fingers at Gray's back. Just before they came into contact, Gray leapt to one side and spun to face his assailant.

"You have good hunches." The man praised Gray, lowering himself to the floor. "You're an obstacle in our plan!"

Gray smirked in triumph. "Looks like there is another side to this!"

* * *

A large crowd gathered around the front of the train station.

"Look!" A watcher shouted suddenly. "Someone's coming out!"

The crowd fell silent and watched as Erza stepped out onto the balcony of the building with a microphone.

"If you value your lives, leave here immediately!" She yelled through the device. "The station is occupied by dark mages. One of them is prepared to cast a spell that will kill everyone here! Evacuate as far away as possible."

The crowd went still for a moment, processing her words, before the mass of people turned and ran, screaming and pushing in their haste to escape.

"Hey, you!" The worker exclaimed. "Why would you start a panic like that?!"

"It's better than seeing them die." Erza replied simply. "What I just said is true. Of course, we're doing what we can to prevent it. It's best if you evacuate as well."

Erza watched the man flee, before turning back to face the city._ Now if what Amaryllis said was correct Erigor will put up a barrier of wind anytime now._

Erza watched with anticipation as the wind rose to unnatural speeds and enclosed the train station.

* * *

The man known as Rayule lashed the flexible material at Gray, attempting to graze his opponent.

"There's no escape from my urumi swords!"

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted, putting up a barrier of ice to protect him.

"Ice Magic?!"

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" He casted beneath Rayule, sending him flying into the air.

His enemy responded by slamming the black bands into Gray. The ice mage evaded the attack that smashed into the broadcasting system, obliterating it completely.

Gray frowned. _He destroyed the broadcasting system without hesitation. So they really have something else in mind!_

Gray whirled around to face another attack and formed a block of ice in front of him, causing the bands to bounce off. "What is your real plan?"

The Eisenwald mage grinned. "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right now.."

"Wind wall?"

The man cackled. "It's a wind barrier meant to prevent you flies from escaping!"

* * *

Erza looked up at the huge wall of wind. "It looks like Amaryllis was right."

"I had always wanted to fight you at least once, Titania." Erigor said. "But unfortunately, I have no time to play with you now!" With those words he sent a blast of wind at her, knocking her through the wind wall back into the station.

Erza quick on her feet, picked herself up from the floor and pounced at the barrier, only to pull her elbow back, as severe cuts appeared.

"Just forget it." Erigor advised. "This wall only works one way, outside to inside. Try to leave, and the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza demanded, holding her injured elbow.

"You people have wasted much of our time." Erigor said, floating away. " I guess it's time for me to go now."

"Curse you Erigor." Erza growled as she watched him disappear into the distance.

* * *

"I hate it when things get confusing, so explain to me what exactly is happening!" Gray ordered, slamming Rayule onto a wall.

"We trapped you flies here because you took us by surprise." The man chortled. "At first we planned to block off access to Clover station, which is the last stop for this line. The town at the end is on the other side of a huge ravine, and the train is the only means of transportation there. Unless you can fly like Erigor, that is."

"The Lullaby's there?!" Gray asked incredulously.

The Eisenwald mage sneered. "Know what's in Clover? Try to remember."

Gray froze in realization as Rayule took that opportunity to attack Gray.

The ice user gritted his teeth._. Clover... that town is... it's where the regular meeting is being held. It's where the guild masters are right now! Are they the real target of this madness?_

"Finally figured it out? Too late to do anything about it, though!" Rayule taunted.

"If they're unaware of what's happening, it should be easy. Someone like Erigor can handle it." The mage explained. "And the people in our way, like you guys, are trapped in this building. With you stuck here, no one can stop us!"

"And you pests are stuck in this station!" He shouted. "No one can stop him now!" He said trapping Gray in the urumi swords. "

Gray then used his magic to freeze the urumi swords, shattering them by breaking out of the swords.

The man panicked when Gray froze his legs stiff into the ground. "We're going to stop it." The teenager growled. "And you'll regret trying to take out our masters. Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us!"

"I'll teach you that some guilds can be even more threatening than a Dark guild." Gray sneered, walking out of the frozen room. Leaving Rayule completely stiff and frozen in a block of ice.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the support! **

**I only own the plot and my OC! Forgive me for the terrible battle scenes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Forget it! It's impossible!" An Eisenwald member groaned in pain. "You know we can't nullify the magic of the wind wall, there's no way we could do it."

Erza frowned and let go of the man's collar, causing him to hit the ground painfully.

"Erza!" A cry caught her attention.

She looked up to the orator. "Gray? Wasn't Natsu with you?"

"We spilt up!" The ice mage yelled back. "But never mind that for that now! Eisenwald's true target is the town up ahead! Eisenwald plans to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!"

"Yeah, Amaryllis already figured that out." Erza sighed. "She's busy trying to contact and notify the guild masters to evacuate. But the station is surrounded by a wall of wall."

"I know, I saw it." Gray told her. "If we try pushing through it, we'll get turned into mincemeat." He kicked an unconscious form and made his way towards Erza.

"I've already tried." Erza responded, holding her injured elbow.

"Erza! Your arm!" Gray worried.

"It's nothing. But as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters." Erza said and pushed aside her wound.

"Wait can't Amaryllis just teleport us out? And what about these guys? Don't they know how to take that barrier down?"

"Amaryllis is nowhere to be found." Then Erza stiffened in realization. "I just remembered, there's someone called Kage in Eisenwald. If I recall, he managed to break the magic seal on the Lullaby flute!"

"A dispeller… A seal breaking wizard?!" Gray questioned. "In that case, he might be able to remove the Magic Wind Wall!"

"Let's find him! Catch Kage!" Erza exclaimed.

"Aye!"

* * *

"Erigor! Where are you hiding?!" Natsu yelled frustrated, destroying the walls with his ignited fists. "Next one!" In his shadow, Kageyama sweat-dropped as he watched Natsu demolish wall after wall.

"Doesn't this idiot heard of doors before?!" He muttered.

_He poses no threat, so I could just let him go_. He mused. _I could just leave him now, but then... I won't feel satisfied if I do that!_ Kageyama reasoned, rising out of his shadow and punching Natsu square in the back of his head.

"I owe you for earlier, you motion-sick fly!" Kage announced.

Natsu squirmed in the broken wooden crates then jumped out outraged, with his head stuck in a sign. "You again?" He barked.

"That suits you." Kageyama chuckled.

"Shut up, Toupee."

"Not "Toupee"! Kage! Kageyama!" He corrected, obviously irked.

"Oh, that so?" Natsu said not caring, while trying to get his head out of the sign.

"Whatever, though. I understand how your magic works now." Kage said smugly. "You increase your destructive power by igniting a part of your body. That's a pretty rare magic, but it's not that I care."

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted, his head on fire. "I _really_ want to beat you up, but I don't have time for that! Tell me where Erigor is!" He said readying his fist.

"That's good question." Kageyama smirked. "I'll consider telling you if you can beat me." He challenged.

"Kunckle Shadow!"

Natsu defended himself by using his arms to block off the attack. "Oh, you're going to tell me after I give you a beating? That's great! Two bird with one stone." Natsu's eyes narrowed. "I'm all fired up!"

Kageyama attacked Natsu with multiple shadow limbs, many times, but each time Natsu brushed off the assault with ease.

_Nimble bastard! But…!_

"You can't dodge my Snake Shadow!" Kage shouted and casted his spell. "They'll follow you wherever they do!"

Natsu slammed both of his fists together. "I'll shatter you! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouted, rotating his arms in a circular motion before landing the heavy blow, completely obliterating the snakes.

"I-Impossible..." Kage eyes widened in shock as Natsu obliterated all of the shadowy snakes at once. "He defeated the Snake Shadow in one blow!"

_This destructive force! Wizards like this can't exist!_

"Want another hard Fly Punch?" Natsu taunted as his fist burst into flames once more.

_H-he's a monster! _Kage yelled inside his head as Natsu sent a gust of flames at him. Natsu just grinned as he ignited his fist and punched Kage in the face, sending him sprawling. The tremendous impact of Natsu's attacks shook the entire train station, attracting the attention of the rest of his team with the exception of Amaryllis.

* * *

"Is that..?" Gray wondered.

"Yes." Erza simply responded.

"Aye Sir! Let's go find Natsu!" A blue exceed exclaimed.

* * *

"Now you made me cause even more destruction." Natsu said as the smoke began to clear up. "What do you have to say about yourself?"

"Well, I feel better, at least." Natsu said triumphantly. "Looks like I win, Diorama."

"It's Kageyama!" He choked out weakly.

"All right!" Natsu said. "Tell me where Erigor is like you promised!"

"You fool..." Kage chuckled weakly. "Erigor isn't even in this station anymore..."

"Huh?" Natsu said accusingly.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she and Gray sprinted towards him. "That's enough. We need him!"

"Way to go, fire freak!" Gray shouted.

"Wait!" Natsu exclaimed, frightened as Erza began to charge in his direction. "I-I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!"

Erza stabbed her sword right into the wall centimeters away from Kageyama's neck. Scaring Natsu and Kage to the bone. "You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" She ordered. " Understood?"

"Eeek! That wasn't funny at all! You really are dangerous, Erza!" Natsu trembled.

"Shut up already!" Gray as annoyed.

"A-All right" Kage gasped and coughed up blood, before slumping to the ground, finally getting the side effects of Natsu's heavy blow..

"Kage!" Erza shook the mage. "Damn it, stay with me! You're our only way out! We need your help!"

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed, running over. "I can't believe it!"

"Hang in there!" Erza commanded, supporting Kage. "You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall! Don't die!"

"It's no use, Erza! He's unconscious!" Gray tried to reason.

"We can't let him die!" Erza started slamming Kage rapidly against the floor at an attempt to wake him up. "He has to do this!"

"Come on!" Gray sweat dropped. "He can't use magic in his condition!"

"He has to do it!" Erza growled, now slamming him even more vigorously.

"Calm down Erza. He's not going to die just yet." A voice echoed through the room.

All eyes turned to face the owner of that voice. "Amaryllis!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about disappearing earlier." Amaryllis said sheepishly, but soon became serious. "But now's not the time. Hand over Kageyama." Her voice was tight and full of authority.

"Erza." Amaryllis's tone was sharp and commanding, and Titania fell silent at her glare. "What exactly do we need Kageyama for?"

"You haven't seen the wind wall yet?" Gray asked. Seeing her nod her head he started to continue. "So Erigor set up a wind barrier around the station. Anyone trying to leave will get torn apart, right? But, we need to leave before Erigor kills the guild masters in Clover and Kageyama is the only one who could dispel the wall."

Amaryllis started having a giggle fit. "Oh, I don't think you would have to worry about the guild masters! I already took care of it! And as for the wind barrier, that won't be a problem anymore!"

"So, you can get us out now?!" Natsu asked. "Sweet! That's awesome Alissa!"

"Aye!"

* * *

"Hmmm." Amaryllis studied the raging winds. "Now which way should I use?" She mumbled pondering the different ways she could get them out.

"Oi! Just get us out already!" Natsu said.

"I got it!" Amaryllis cheered and started to raise her finger. "Crash Magic!" At her simple touch, the whole entire tornado-like wall exploded.

"Alright!" Gray shouted. "Well done, Amaryllis!"

"Of course." Erza nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Wizard Saint."

Natsu then grabbed one of Kageyama arms and swung it around on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" Gray questioned his acts.

"Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Natsu replied simply.

"Before you leave, let him here for a bit. I still have to tend his wounds." Amaryllis said, her palms glowing a light blue. She started walking over to Kage and started inspecting his injuries. Amaryllis then whispered, "Heal." In an instant, all injuries disappeared as if they were never there.

Amaryllis turned her gaze at the team. "While I stay here and rebuild the train station, I want you guys to head on out to destroy the Lullaby, that understood?!"

"Aye, sir!" The team chorused together as Amaryllis teleported them to an area somewhat near Erigor.

* * *

Up ahead on the train tracks, a huge spiral portal opened up revealing three mages and one exceed.

"C'mon Happy let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Wait Natsu! Don't be so hasty!" Gray shouted.

They both pretended he wasn't there. Happy then latched onto Natsu and took off at unimaginable speeds.

"Oi! Flame-Brain!"

"Leave him Gray; I'm sure he's up to something." Erza said placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"I see it." Erigor mumbled as he began to approach Clover. "Just wait a bit, you old geezers!"

He frowned and turned when he heard someone approaching him. His eyes widened and got blasted from an unsuspected flaming kick.

"This is Happy's max speed!" Natsu shouted as Erigor crashed into the train tracks below them. The dragon slayer landed several meters away from the wind user and grinned.

"I can't fly any farther..." Happy muttered weakly, collapsing into his friend's arms.

"Thanks for the help!" Natsu praised. "Thanks to you we managed to catch up to him!"

"Y-You..." Erigor snarled. "You're that Fairy Tail member. What are you doing here?"

Natsu responded by lighting his two fists and flashing a dangerous smirk, "I'm here to beat you, breezy bastard!"

* * *

"Why? Why did you heal me? Why are you taking me with you?" Kage asked, in a seat of a magic four-wheeler.

Realization hit him. "Oh, I get it. You're taking me hostage in order to negotiate with Erigor later." Kage muttered. "Forget it. He's cold-hearted to the core. He won't give a care about me."

"If you want to die. We can kill you right now if that's what you want." Gray deadpanned. "But life and death aren't the only results of fighting, you know. You should try being more positive, you and your Eisenwald pals."

Erza groaned and attempted focusing her vision. "I must have wasted too much magic power... my sight is weakening..." She gritted her teeth. _Natsu, you have to stop Erigor! We're counting on you! It's all up to you until we get there!_

* * *

"Bring it on!" Natsu motioned with his hand. "I'll burn you _and _that freaky, dangerous flute together!"

Erigor scowled. "You broke out of the Magic Wind Wall, huh? What a pesky fly you are."

Erigor made a strange hand sign and a blast of wind knocked Natsu back. "You are in my way. Begone!"

Natsu grit his teeth and tried his best to resist the attack. When the heavy blow washed over, Natsu set his body to flames and pounced where Erigor was. Mercilessly and vigorously attacking him.

_What?! He uses fire to jump and to strike?! And his strength! That was nothing like a wizard's punch!_

"Damn!" Natsu complained. "You can't fly in the air! That's not fair! Come down and fight me!"

"Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor directed a powerful blast of wind at his opponent. "Storm Bringer!"

The amount of power in that attack had Natsu spinning around in circles at supersonic speeds.

"Natsu…" Happy said deeply concerned. The blue exceed strained to use his aera, but it was no avail.

"I-It's no use. I don't have enough magic energy." Happy said, about to burst into tears as Natsu fell down the Clover Canyon.

"I doubt even your fire can bring you back up here!"

"O-Oh, crap!" Natsu said, falling head first into the 'bottomless' canyon. "This isn't good! What do I do?!" Unluckily for him, Natsu managed to hit his head on the cliffs three times.

"G-Gramps!" Natsu muttered weakly.

~Flashback~

"Sheesh, all right!" A younger Macao said. "Watch closely now. See!" He said showing off his rope-like purple fire that was holding a beer mug.

"Wow! Cool!" A younger Natsu said.

"It's called Purple Flare, and it can do a lot more than just burn stuff!" Macao said.

Natsu looked disappointed. "My fire burns everything, though."

"You just change the fire's properties. If you ask for it from deep down, the fire will respond on its own." Macao instructed. "Do that, and not even water or wind can beat it!"

"I don't get it…" Natsu deadpanned.

~Flashback End~

From above the Clover Canyon, you couldn't miss the giant rupture of flames that soared through the sky and fastened onto the train tracks. The flame-hand dragged Natsu along with it as it carried him upwards, safe and sound.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, wiping away some stray tears.

"That's was close!" Natsu said, relived. "Change the fire's properties, indeed! I did it, Macao!"

_Wh-What was that just now?!_

"You must be cold wearing that little clothing! Want me to warm you up?!" Natsu mocked.

"You're just as unclothed as I am!" Erigor countered, irked.

Natsu only slammed his two fists together at that remark. "This'll blow you away! Fire Dragon's Roar!" He blasted fire out of his mouth and through his two fists to create a fierce roar directed towards Erigor.

Of course being quick on his reflexes, Erigor quickly casted his Storm Wall to defend himself.

_I can't believe this guy. Nothing he does makes any sense! Is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like?!_

"It seems I somewhat underestimated your strength." Erigor admitted. "What do you say we both fight for real now?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes in anticipation and smiled his goofy grin, "Now, I'm all fired up!"

Taking that as a yes, Erigor spun his scythe in a circle. "Storm Mail!" The spell that was casted created a wind armor-like force field around him. "Here I come!"

Natsu jumped up, his fist ablaze; however, he got sent back in the opposite direction, when he made contact with the wind armor.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?" Erigor said, riling Natsu up.

"Damn it! You just had to wrap yourself in something annoying! This will tear it right off!" Natsu slammed his fists together, and aimed his flaming fist at Erigor. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Once again, the fire from Natsu's strike dispersed into nothing. "What's going on?! My fire went out!"

"Just as I thought." Erigor mused. "Your destructive strength comes from your fire alone. "You have no effect on me now."

"What?!" Natsu started, before getting pushed back from a massive gust of wind.

"The wind of my Storm Mail is always blowing outwards." He explained. "Understand what that means? Fire doesn't blow against the wind!"

Erigor began to float higher. "Fire can't beat wind!"

The wind started blowing more severely as Natsu stood his ground, growling.

"Natsu!" Happy called out.

"This is almost like a typhoon!" Natsu gritted out.

"Your fire can no longer touch me! Take this! Storm Shred!" A multitude of powerful jet-like blasts of wind, were aimed at Natsu.

"Break through it!" Natsu said persistently, and launched himself at Erigor, but got blown away.

"Shit! Forget fire! I can't even get close to him!"

"What's the matter, boy? Is that all you got?" Erigor sneered. "I always thought you have a little more backbone then that. Well, no matter. I'll end this now! This Soaring Phoenix magic slices everything it touches to into pieces! Emera Baram!"

"Emera Baram?!" Happy realized. "That'll tear you apart if it hits you!"

Erigor made a hand symbol with his two index fingers. "Time to die, cinder-faced brat!" The force of the attack was great enough to tear apart most of the train tracks and left Natsu battered on the ground.

"Oh? I'm impressed his body's still in one piece. Not bad, for a young wizard."

"Natsu!" Happy ran over to him, checking to see if he was still alive.

"Don't worry." Erigor cackled. "I'll send the old geezers to join you soon enough. Using the sound of the Lullaby, of course."

Natsu clenched his fist and smashed it onto where the train tracks once were. "Lullaby this, Lullaby that!" Natsu then stripped off his sleeveless, gold trimmed, black vest. "If you want Gramps dead, then fight fair and square!"

"Way to go Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Impossible! You're back on your feet?!"

"If you don't have the guts to fight, then don't mess with me!"

"What a stubborn brat!"

Natsu grabbed onto the remaining train rail and fire himself to flames. "Why can't I get close?! I can't take it anymore you bastard!" The rails began to burst into flames along with some of the canyon walls.

_That's an odd type of magic. It's like his emotions are transforming into actual, physical flames._

"It's making Erigor's wind blow strangely." Happy observed.

Natsu let out a roar of frustration, ripping apart the tracks with his bare hands.

_Flames of Emotion?! There's an ancient magic like that, as I recall. But how can this brat?! Huh? The wind is blowing towards him!_

"I see now!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu was busy being irritated when Happy called out to him.

"It's no use. You can't beat him. Let Gray handle this." Happy deadpanned.

Natsu froze and gawked at his friend, and then his veins popped out. "What did you say?!" The flames became more hazardous and out of control.

"My Storm Mail is being blown away! Curse you!"

"I'm going to beat you!" Natsu thundered.

_Super thermal magic of this level?! No he couldn't be!_

Natsu charged at Erigor and trusted his fist into his stomach, breaking a few ribs and sending Erigor flying into the ground. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

_A Dragon Slayer exists?!_

There Erigor lay headfirst into the ground, battered, bruised, and unconscious.

"That more like it, Happy?!"

"Aye! I'd expect no less from Natsu the Salamander!"

"How did I manage to defeat him anyway?"

"Because you're awesome!"

"Oh, right!"

Unnoticed by anyone, the skull's eyes in the dropped Lullaby flute lit up for a moment, before fading again.

* * *

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT:**

_Favorites/Follows: _

**AngelFromMyDream, Becney, ElementalDragonKnight98, I LOVENatsu Dragneel, Otiffanyo, PurpleAnimeLover123, Roxiefoxie, SnowFairyLove, Sommer3Butter, SuperVegetaSSJ2, animeloverhimechan06, blackdimond12, , moongirl45634, ninjapanda16, puppyxrules, rolu love team, yevg, Angelic Demon Luna, AnimeLuver778, JcL107, Leviosa12, MaiaSaraye17, Quardian, Sabs839, TritonA7, dallysbear, faros, mahogany9100**

_Reviews:_

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, rolu love team, Guest: TAIL9EX, Guest: Kamel2711XD, Guest: connor lee.**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support I've been getting!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, leaning out of the four-wheeler.

Natsu turned to him and smiled. "Oh! Took you long enough! It's already over!"

"Aye!"

Erza smiled and nodded weakly. "Impressive work you two."

Amaryllis started materializing in front of them. "Erza-san, are you all right?!"

She scurried over to help Erza up, wrapping her right arm over onto her shoulder, supporting her.

"Yes." Erza said giving a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Kageyama gawked at Natsu. _I-Impossible! Erigor never loses! Just how strong are they?!_

A purple glint interrupted his thoughts, as Kage's attention was now directed towards the Lullaby flute, dropped carelessly on the ground.

Amaryllis wore a soft smile as she replenished Erza's magical power and made her way over to the two bickering boys.

"So you had trouble against _this_ guy?" Gray scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Trouble?!" Natsu bragged. "I wiped the floor with him!"

"Even if you say so…" Happy interrupted.

"Geez. Wearing a scarf while half-naked. You look like a pervert." Gray observed.

"Oh sure, like you're one to talk." Natsu growled. "Alissa let me borrow your clothes!"

"Eh?" Amaryllis tilted her head to the side, as Erza chuckled.

"Here, just take these." She snapped her fingers and an exact replica of Natsu vest appeared.

"In any case, good job, you guys." Erza told them. "While we are here, we might as well go see Master. We need to report about this incident and ask what should be done with the Lullaby flute."

Lullaby rolled to its side, and its three eyes flashed purple yet again. Kageyama smirked widely.

A loud screech pierced disrupted them, as the magic four-wheeler leaped into the air with the help of Kage's shadowy limbs. And inside the vehicle, in the driver's seat was Kageyama himself.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"That's dangerous!" Gray finished.

"The Lullaby is mine now!" He shouted gleefully as a shadowy hand held the flute. "You let your guard down, flies!"

The magic four-wheeler landed shakily onto the train tracks and drove off into Clover.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray gawked at the sight.

"That jerk!"

"We saved him too!"

"Let's go after him!"

"Can't say I expected that." Amaryllis giggled as she watched her teammates rage at the Eisenwald mage.

* * *

A vast amount of Fiore's military members rushed to Clover Town as fast as the horses they rode can go.

"Reports say Eisenwald is plotting to kill the guild masters at the conference." The leader ordered. "We are to rush to the scene and stamp them out! Doesn't matter if they're wizards! Show them the might of the Fiore's Royal Army!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Kageyama looked down at the large building. "All right!" He panted, supporting himself with a tree.

_They haven't finished their meeting yet. They'll definitely hear the Lullaby from this distance. At last! The time has finally come! _He smiled in triumph.

An audible chuckle was heard.

He suddenly froze and turned slowly, only to see a little old man gloating to himself, as he looked at photos of young girl-wizards, in the Sorcerer Weekly.

"These girls are all so lovely!" Makarov exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that Kage was there. "Wizards these days are so high-level, on the inside _and_ out! Their glamour shots are simply the best!"

"No, no, no! I don't have time for this. I need hurry and catch up to those fools!" The man exclaimed, reluctantly hiding the magazine. He whirled around, shocked to see Kageyama there, and immediately started stuttering denials about what he was doing.

"No, it's not what you think! This is for... research!" Makarov said waving his hands rapidly, and sweating bullets. Kageyama sweat dropped.

_Wait a moment... that's Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail. Why do I keep running across these flies?! _Kage thought.

"Um, sir? Would you care to listen to a song? I'd love to play for someone!"

Makarov glanced at him curiously. "That's one creepy flute you got there!"

Kage chuckled. "It isn't much to look at, but I assure you it sounds great!"

Makarov considered for while before sighing. "Alright, I guess. I'm in a hurry, just one song."

Kage smiled, but inwardly he smirked. "Sure." He carefully lifted the Lullaby to his lips. "Please listen well, now!"

_This is finally it…_

A series of multiple voices suddenly assaulted his mind.

_Legal guilds are pathetic. All they are is a bunch of weaklings, yet they're so proud of themselves!_

_Legitimate guilds are nothing but a joke!_

_This is our revenge on the magic world that imprisoned us in the darkness and took away our lives!_

Kageyama was about to blow into the flute when another voice interrupted him.

_Even so, that won't give you your rights back, and they will remain forever out of your reach!_

_You should try being more positive, you and your Eisenwald pals._

_Kage! Hang in there! We need your help!_

Kage gritted his teeth, unsure of what to do_._

* * *

"There!" Gray exclaimed as Makarov and Kageyama came into their view.

"Master!" Erza shouted from a bush, trying to catch his attention.

"Shh." A voice shushed them, as an arm shot out and stopped them from moving forward, scaring Natsu and Gray."The best part is coming up. Watch quietly!" The short bald man told them.

The man glanced at Natsu and Gray. "Oh my, aren't the two of you cute?! You're just my type!"

Amaryllis smiled. "Master Bob, you haven't changed at all. How are you doing?"

Master Bob giggled. "I'm doing fine. I can see you haven't changed either, though I must say you grew up so fast, Erza-chan!"

"What's wrong?!" Makarov prompted. "Hurry it up!"

"Just be quiet and watch." Master Goldmine said, leaned against a tree. "This is getting good."

_Play it… All you have to do is play it…And then everything will change!_

"Well?" Makarov stared at him for a moment, before sighing and turning away. "Nothing will change." He announced much to Kage's horror.

"Weaklings will always remain weak." Makarov continued. "But weakness is not necessarily a bad thing. We humans are weak creatures by nature. We are weak, fragile, and insecure. That's why we form guilds. That's why we have friends and comrades. We walk together so that we can live a strong and fulfilling life. Some of us are clumsier than others, and they will run into more obstacles and it'll take them longer to reach their goals. But that's also alright, because their friends will be there to help every step of the way. If you believe in yourself and move forward, you will become stronger all on your own. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong. And you don't need some special flute for that."

Kage gasped. He trembled for a moment, before dropping the flute and slumping to his knees. "I give up." He said bowing down.

The four mages rushed forward. "Master!" Erza called out. "Gramps!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

Makarov's jaw dropped. "Oh! What are you guys doing here?!"

Erza smiled as she hugged him, banging his head against her armor. "That was well said! Your words were truly moving!"

"Hard!" Master squeaked.

"Pathetic." An eerie voice announced, as smoke began pouring out of the Lullaby. "I grown tired of all you gutless wizards!"

"Something came out!" Happy stated the obvious.

Everyone stared at the flute as more smoke came out of it. "I can't take it anymore. I'll just devour you all myself!"

The army watched in shock and fear as the smoke solidified into a huge demon made of wood. "I'm going to consume all of your souls!"

"W-What is that?" Kage stared at the thing in horror. "E-Erigor didn't say anything about this thing!"

"Oh, my." Master Bob sighed. "This is a pickle."

Goldmine stared up at the demon. "This thing is from the book of Zeref!"

Standing just outside of the meeting hall, the other guild masters were observing the situation unfold. They soon scattered as fast as possible to avoid possible injuries.

"This isn't good!"

"Maybe we should help them out?!"

"I would, but my back hurts, you know?!"

"That thing is the Lullaby." Goldmine observed. "It's living magic. In other words, Zeref's magic."

Gray frowned. "Zeref? The guy from ancient times?"

"The Dark Mage Zeref." Bob explained. "The most evil mage in history. He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now!

Amaryllis balled her fist, as she grit her teeth.

Lullaby loomed over the gathered mages. "Now, then! Whose soul shall I dine on first?!"

"What did you say?!" Natsu growled, and then turned to Gray. "Hey, are souls tasty?"

Gray felt his veins pop out. "Don't ask me. How should I know?"

"Natsu! Gray! Get everyone away from here!" Erza ordered.

"Don't order us around..." Natsu started.

"…like you're the boss of us!" Gray finished.

"You heard me!" Erza glared.

"Aye, Sir!"

"That big hunk of wood can't scare us! Charge!" A military leader shouted.

"Stay out of this, small fires!" Lullaby roared a beam of magic at a nearby mountain, obliterating it completely with one strike.

An army member gasped in horror. "Captain! The mountain as gone!"

"What?!"

"R-Retreat!"

"Now then! I've decided! I'll will devour _all_ of your souls, wizards!" Lullaby cackled.

"All right, then!" Natsu stepped up. "Bring it on! If you dare!"

"No." Amaryllis strict voice resounded everywhere. "This is my problem, let me handle this alone."

"What do you mean your problem?! This isn't your fault!" Gray shouted.

"Maybe not." Amaryllis said as she slowly felt her velvety, demonic bat wings and long, thin devil's tail slowly grow out of her body. "But it is my fault that it still exists."

The three mages and one exceed stared in terror as they watched her transformation unfold in front of them.

Amaryllis's hair was now a wispy, silver purple, with black streaks, stretched out it was longer than her whole body. It was accessorized with a black and red spiked tiara. Her eyes are a lifeless, eerie black that seem to be on fire. Amaryllis wears dark purple lipstick and her sharp fangs showed. She wore a black, gothic, burlesque corset, wedding, cocktail dress. She looked truly frightening with her bloodthirsty smirk.

Amaryllis cocked her head to the side, like she was possessed. "Would you quit the staring already." She twirled a strand of her hair while hovering above the earth.

"H-How?!" Gray choked out.

"Magic." Amaryllis mocked. "Tch. I'll explain, some other time."

Amaryllis started flapping her wings ascending her into the sky, stopping face to face with the wood-like demon.

The said demon snapped its attention to the young teen, and afterward shrugged her off.

Amaryllis's right eye started twitching, "Lullaby." She growled, a malicious aura oozed out of her, and spread like wildfire.

"Onii-san would highly disapprove of your actions right now." Amaryllis scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Zeref-sama doesn't care for such trivial matters, as you may say." Lullaby retorted. "You may be his sister and my Princess, but you don't have the privilege to-"

Lullaby was cut off by a severe blow to the back of its head.

"Black Nebula!" The caster of the attack, managed to strip the occipital bone off of Lullaby's head, causing it to howl in pain and fury.

Amaryllis shut her eyes tight, and snarled though her teeth. "And you have no authority to assume Onii-san's principle!"

"Let's go!" Erza said grabbing her twin swords and leaping into the air. "We can't let Amaryllis deal with Lullaby on her own!"

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gray nodded, and joined Erza curtly after.

Makarov, Kage, Goldmine, Bob, and the other guild masters watched as the team of three charged forward. A couple people blinked in surprise when they saw Erza change from her usual Hearts Kreuz Armor into the Heaven's Wheel and swoop down and landing a devastating assault on Lullaby's left leg.

The preoccupied monster roared in pain and Gray benefited from on its confusion, and delivered multiple daggers of ice to its stomach.

Natsu rapidly took control, and slammed his two fists together. "Chew on this!" He said launching himself upwards. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted, landing a solid, flaming punch on the side of its head.

"He punched it with fire!"

"That one's an ice wizard!"

"And she can requip her armor!"

"You're starting to annoy me!" Lullaby screamed, destroying the mountains with frustration.

"Here's another one!" Natsu shouted, taming his fire like a whip. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Whoa!" Kageyama gaped. "I've never seen combination attacks like that before!"

"That's Fairy Tail's Strongest Team at work." Amaryllis smiled, landing on the ground, undoing her transformation.

Lullaby started sucking in as much plant life as it possibly could, making the earth rumble, creating obnoxious sound.

"It's about to play Lullaby, but do not panic." Amaryllis said calmly, keeping her gaze on Lullaby.

"Your souls will be mine!" Lullaby shouted, letting out a tremendous roar, before it turned into a wheezing noise.

"It's farting?!" Happy exclaimed.

"What is this sound?!" Lullaby sulked. "Where has my great musical sound gone?!"

"It's simple." Amaryllis deadpanned. "All those attacks created holes, which messed up the sound."

"I'm hungry now." Happy said, ignoring the situation.

"Here." Amaryllis smiled, tossing him a fish.

"To hell with this!" Lullaby bellowed, kicking down a mountain.

"It's snapped!"

"It's as irritable as it is big!"

Gray scowled when Lullaby was about to shoot another attack at him and the other guild masters. "Ice Make..."

The assault turned all the trees to a crisp, in one single blaze of fire.

"Shield!" Gray shouted, throwing his hands out. A huge semi-circular wall of ice formed instantaneously in front of him, stopping the attack from reaching the guild masters.

"Incredible!" The bystanders remarked. "To be able to use ice maker magic on such a level! And so fast!"

"Curse you!" Lullaby turned to see Natsu sucking up the flames.

"All right!" Natsu wiped his mouth. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

"Wh-What are you a monster?!" Lullaby stammered, jabbing a fist into the mountain Natsu was standing on.

"What did you called me?!" Natsu exclaimed, irked, charged up the monster's arm.

"He's climbing up me!" Lullaby said as Natsu leaped into the air.

Erza re-quipped into a darker colored armor. "That's Blackwing Armor!" Someone exclaimed. "It's magic armor that amplifies the power of a single attack!"

Gray folded his hands together. "Ice Make: Saucer!" He shouted, blasting the rotating disk at the demon's chest. Followed by a deep graze through it eyes from Erza.

"Natsu!"

"Now!"

"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand!" Natsu started to chant, igniting both hands. "Put them together, and... Eat this! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He lifted his hands and a fireball started to grow until it was twice of large as him.

Three attacks connected with Lullaby at the same time. Gray pierced a few more holes with his ice attacks, Erza chopped at the demon's legs, knocking it off balance, and Natsu took advantage of that by slamming his fireball straight into Lullaby's chest.

The giant demon slowly turned to dust. A beam of bright light shot into the sky, and moments later the skull eyes in the Lullaby flute dimmed forever, and shattered.

"Excellent." Makarov smirked.

"Amazing..." Kage stammered as three figures stepped out of the smoke. "Th-this is... this is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!"

"What do you think?" Amaryllis cheered, and attacked the team of three with ferocious hugs. "Aren't they awesome?"

Goldmine smirked. "You guys made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Kage smiled weakly, observing the cheering group.

Erza stopped smiling midway, "Say, what were you talking about with Lullaby?"

Amaryllis smiled. "I'm not only sister of Mavis-nee, but Zeref-nii is my oldest sibling!"

"Eh?" Amaryllis blinked a couple times, noticing the silence. "Should I have not said that?"

"The meeting hall!" Someone shouted, taking their attention away, they all stared at a giant hole in the ground. "It's been wiped off the face of the earth!"

Natsu burst out laughing. "It's completely gone!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**So sorry for the late update! I have an excuse though! I was working on some plans for posters/banners for my school recital. Plus my second excuse, I had to help my mother pack for her trip to Asia.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Eisenwald's defeat does not solve the fundamental problem in anyway."

"There are as many dark guilds as there are stars in the sky."

"Then we should commence the operation at once."

"How?"

"We cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into their hands again!" A man with a beard said, holding up the Lullaby seal.

"How exactly was magic of this level stolen, anyway?" Yajima asked.

"Therefore this might even reach the administrative level." A man with orange cat eats said.

"Still, for all the reproach we've given to Fairy Tail, it appears they've saved our hides this time." A guy with blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye announced.

"A mere handful of them destroyed a whole guild." A young woman with deep purple hair spoke up. "That's really something."

"I realize it's difficult for you to accept, but it is fact." The man with blue hair reasoned. "The situation would have been horrific had the Lullaby killed the guild masters. Many heads would have rolled in this room, as well."

"That's absurd! You intend to pin the blame on us too?!"

"Nonsense!" A man called out. "Their unbridled destruction has us as exasperated as ever!"

"Then we should personally offer them our words of appreciation." The blue-haired man suggested.

* * *

Amaryllis yawned and stretched in her bed. "Thrilling adventures are nice, but relaxing every once in a while feels great too!" She cheered, hopping out of bed.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice behind her said. "Nice place you got here."

Amaryllis smiled and turned to face the intruder. "Good morning, Gray." She greeted, re-equipping into her normal clothes.

"You know today's the day right?" Gray frowned when he saw her blank face. "You do remember what's happening today, right? Natsu challenged Erza to a fight back when we were after Eisenwald and it's about to happen."

"…..Oh yeah!" Amaryllis's face brighten up, earning a sweat-drop from Gray.

"So you did forget…"

Amaryllis pouted. "Never mind that. Lets head over to the guild!" She exclaimed cheerfully, tugging on Gray's arm.

* * *

"This should be an interesting fight." Elfman observed.

"You think?" Gray smirked. "I predict Erza's going to completely destroy him."

Several meters in front of Natsu, Erza smiled in anticipation. "How many years has it been since we last locked horns like this?""

"I was just a kid back then." Natsu said. "Things are different now! I _will_ beat you today!"

"I'm going to fight for real, too." Erza announced, as her armor started to glow. "It's been a while since I truly tested my strength!."The glow around slowly died down and revealed her new armor, which was predominantly dark red in color, but also sported orange and black.

"Flame Empress Armor?" Macao exclaimed from the crowd. "That's strong against fire!"

"That'll cut the damage from Natsu's fire in half!" Laki shouted.

"Erza!" Wakaba called out. "That's clearly going overboard!"

"Flame Empress Armor, huh? That's prefect!" Natsu grinned, igniting his fists. "Now I can go all out without any hesitation!"

Makarov jumped in front of the two fighters. "Begin!"

Natsu charged forward, aiming at Erza's feet, as Erza leap backwards in one swift motion. Erza swiped her blade at Natsu's neck, missing him when he ducked down and got on his hands, and sent a flaming kick towards Erza.

Erza was quick on her reflexes and blocked his attack with her sword, then removed the blade and tried to graze Natsu, as he jumped back at the last moment. Before Natsu landed, Erza decided to charge at Natsu, he quickly defended himself by sending a column of fire in her direction.

Erza was able to dodge the ray of flames, but some other guild members couldn't.

"It is a pretty good match, isn't it?" Elfman commented after a few minutes of exchanging blows.

Erza and Natsu simultaneously ascended into the air. Erza readied her swords, as Natsu's flames got more intense. A shrill noise filled the air and everything ceased movement, Natsu and Erza's attack never made contact.

"That's enough." A frog-like creature announced, stepping into the arena. "Everyone stay where you are. I am an emissary from the Magic Council."

Ignoring the muttering from the gathered crowd, the messenger unrolled a piece of paper and started reading. "For eleven crimes committed during the recent Eisenwald incident, including destruction of property. Erza Scarlet. You are hereby under arrest."

"Hold up!" A feminine voice echoed loudly throughout the street. Amaryllis soon walked out of the crowd with a serious face. "You know who I am correct?!"

The emissary winced at her stare, and soon groveled at her feet. "Y-Yes, Amaryllis-sama."

"Tell me." Amaryllis demanded. "Who sent you here? Was it Siegrain again?!"

Unknown to anyone Erza flinched at his name.

Looking at the emissary's face she knew the answer. "I see. I want to have a word with the council, especially Siegrain later."

The emissary got off the ground and dusted herself off, and lead the way for Amaryllis and Erza.

* * *

The guild hall was silent. Everywhere in sight, mages were slumped in their seats or had their faces buried in their hands or tables. A gloomy demeanor was hanging in the entire guild hall. They each had much to think about, and the show Amaryllis put on didn't help them. In all honesty, depressing just didn't suit Fairy Tail.

"Let me out!" A tiny lizard-like creature demanded, underneath an overturned glass. "Let me out of here, damn it!"

"Be quiet, Natsu." Mira scolded him. "If we let you out, you'll do something reckless and go on rampage."

"No, I won't!" The lizard protested. "Turn me back to normal!"

Mira leaned in. "If we do, you'll say, 'I'm going to go save her!'"

"Hell no!" The creature objected. "Like I'd ever help Erza!"

"This is the Magic Council we're talking about." Gray sighed. "There's nothing we can do."

"Let me out!" The lizard-like creature yelled again. "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind! I don't care if they're the council or not! They're wrong here!"

"If the council says you're guilty, you're guilty." Gray reminded him. "Even if you're innocent. They'd never listen to us."

Elfman growled. "Still, we've done so many things that pissed them off before, why now?"

"Yes." Laki nodded. "It's beyond comprehension."

* * *

A blue-haired teen looked up and smirked at the sight of Erza handcuffed and escorted by a frog messenger, but soon raised an eyebrow when his eyes laid eyes on Amaryllis who was walking beside them, telling the messenger to leave.

"Siegrain." Erza said shakily.

"It's been a while, Erza." The council member remarked, amused at the messenger's hasty bow, before leaving. "Relax, there's no need to be so defensive. This is just a projection. My body is in Era right now. The old folks behind that door are images, too. There was no reason for us to personally come for such trifling business."

"I see." Erza glared. "Amaryllis was right. This _was_ your doing. This is a pathetic farce!"

"That's not nice." Siegrain said, glancing towards Amaryllis. "I even spoke on Fairy Tail's behalf. But the geezers had to come up with someone to take full blame for this incident, out of fear of having to take the blame themselves. You're a scapegoat."

"Shut up!" Erza growled.

"Well no matter." The boy gave a fake sigh. "I came to see you before trial for one reason." He leaned in close and lowered his voice. "Do not tell the geezers about you-know-what. For both our sakes."

He stepped back and began to dematerialize. "I'll be waiting for you beyond the door. As a council member, of course." Soon all there was left was thin air.

Back in Era, the real Siegrain smiled to himself. _Don't try to interfere, Erza. Not after I've come this far…_

* * *

Erza balled her fist in frustration, and blinked in surprise when she felt Amaryllis's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame him." Amaryllis said with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. "At all. Everything he did and will do, he has no control on."

Erza gave her a curious glance. "What…What do you mean…?"

Amaryllis gave a meaningful but sad smile. "That is what you have to find out. You're the only one who can help him."

Amaryllis sighed. "I must go, now. But I leave you two words. Save Jellal." As she said those words, she smiled, beginning to fade into golden dust. "I'll see you at the guild, Erza!"

Right after Amaryllis departed, Erza fell to her knees, bangs concealing her eyes. _Jellal Fernandes, you will be the end of me…_

* * *

The council leader stood up. "This wizard hearing will now come to order." A scribe spoke. "Defendant Erza Scarlet. Please take the witness stand."

Erza kept a calm face and slowly walked over to the stand.

* * *

"Let me out!" The lizard pounced on the glass wall. "Out, I say! Let. Me. Out!"

Makarov sighed. "Are you _really_ sure you want to come out?" The lizard frowned and scratched its chin in thought.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Makarov sneered. "You've suddenly lost your spunk." Without hesitation, the old man blasted the glass and lizard with a bolt of magical energy. When the puff of smoke cleared, the lizard revealed to be Macao.

The guild was in a pandemonium.

"S-Sorry." Macao chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of owed Natsu a favor… So I transformed myself into a lizard to pretend to be him." Macao explained.

"Don't tell me he went after Erza!" Gray shouted, gritting his teeth.

"You got to be kidding!" Elfman raising his fists. "I can see him trying to beat up the council!"

"All of you stay quiet!" Makarov ordered, sitting on the bar table. "Just wait quietly and see how it turns out."

* * *

"Defendant Erza Scarlet." The court judge spoke. "You stand accused of the partial destruction of Oshibana Station during the recent Lullaby incident perpetrated by Eisenwald, as well as the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge Railway, and the complete destruction of residences on Clover."

He took a breath before starting once more. "According to eyewitness testimony, the person responsible was an armor-clad female wizard who-"

The wall behind Erza exploded, alerting all the council members.

"What on Earth?!"

"_I'm_ the armor-clad wizard!" A person with noticeably fake hair and sporting a barrel as 'armor' yelled, breathing fire. "Just try to catch me! I dare you!"

Amused stares and jaw-drops from the Magic Council, while a pale Erza gawked at him.

"_I'm_ Erza, damn it!" The person yelled, letting out some fire. "Let's hear it! What am I guilty of?!" The fire destroyed most of the flooring, and debris flew everywhere.

Siegrain was watching things unfold with interest, unlike most of the other members.

"And it better be worse than killing the guild masters!" The fake Erza finished. "Well?!"

The court judge let out a much needed sigh, meanwhile the real Erza just sighed in total embarrassment.

"Take them to a cell." The man sighed, and shook his head.

Erza bowed to the man. "I deeply apologize…"

"Erza!" Natsu protested. "There's no reason to apologize to these jerks! Oh, I mean, _I'm_ Erza!"

* * *

"You leave me utterly speechless." Erza glared at Natsu. "This was just a formality."

Natsu looked confused. "Formality?"

"It was only a symbolic arrest." The scarlet-haired girl explained. "The council needs to demonstrate its ability to regulate in order to maintain order in the magic world."

"What's that mean?!" Natsu stood up. "I don't get it!"

"In short." Erza barked, her veins popped out. "I'll be found guilty but won't be punished. I could have gone home today...Had you not gone on a rampage!"

"Wha..?!" Natsu sulked.

Erza gave a soft smile. "Still, it did make me happy..."

Natsu just stared at the wall on denial, before Erza grabbed him into a hug.

"Hard!" Natsu squeaked.

"I see." A figure muttered, concentrating on the cell. "So Natsu Dragneel is in Fairy Tail…"

* * *

"Woohoo!" Natsu cheered, throwing his fist in the air. "The air outside is so nice! It's the greatest!" He then proceeded to charge across the guild hall. "Freedom!"

"This side of him is adorable." Mira smiled at the rampaging boy. Amaryllis nodded.

"So, what about your man to man battle with Erza, Natsu?" Elfman said.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu skidded to a stop. "I forgot about that! Hey, Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Don't be silly." Erza said, setting down her cup. "I'm tired."

"Here I come!" Natsu shouted, igniting his fist and charging at Erza. The Erza sighed and got up to slam a fist in the stomach easily knocking Natsu out cold. "Sheesh. Very well. Let's begin."

"We have a winner!" Happy chimed in.

"You're so lame Natsu!" Gray said clutching his stomach.

Elfman agreed, roaring in laughter. "Erza really is strong!"

Mira smiled at the scene, before hearing Makarov grunt. "What's the matter, Master?"

"I'm getting pretty sleepy." The man observed. "It's him."

"Ah." Mira nodded, before collapsing asleep to the floor.

Amaryllis watched as all the guild members in her sight collapse, lifelessly onto the ground.

"Fish…" Happy mumbled in his sleep.

A man wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages, strolled in and swiftly grabbed a mission.

"Mystogan." Makarov greeted him, having resisted the sleep magic.

"I'll be back." The cloaked man said, showing the request to Makarov. He turned, but paused to stare back at Amaryllis, vaguely puzzled how she was still conscious.

"Hold it!" Makarov remarked. "Lift the sleeping spell!"

"Five." Mystogan started counting off as he headed for the exit. "Four. Three. Two."

He was already outside the building when he finished. "One."

Immediately after that, every eye in the guild snapped open, well, all except Natsu's.

"Th-This feeling…Mystogan?!"

"That bastard!"

"His sleep magic's as powerful as ever!"

"Sleep magic." Amaryllis observed, sucking on a lollipop. "At quite a high level too."

"It's pretty obvious that he's an S-Class wizard." Amaryllis commented. "Mystogan was it?"

"Yeah. But for whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him." Gray explained. "So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job. In other words, no one but out master knows what he looks like, well and you too."

Amaryllis nodded, taking in the information.

"Not quite." A smug voice commented. "I know what he looks like as well."

Heads turned to see Laxus leaning on the second floor railing and sneering down at them.

"Laxus?!"

"You're here?!"

"This is rare!"

"Mystogan is shy." Laxus continued. "Don't get too nosy. Though, I'm surprised the newbie could stand to the sleeping spell."

Natsu awoke from his slumber, hopping instantaneously back on his feet. "Laxus!" Natsu challenged. "Fight me!"

"Erza just gave you a beat-down!" Gray deadpanned.

"He's right." Laxus smirked. "You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat mere Erza."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza taunted.

"Whoa! Calm down, Erza." Gray panicked.

Laxus spread his arms out and laughed. "I mean that _I'm_ the strongest!"

"Come down here, you bastard!" Natsu growled.

Laxus smirked smugly. "Well, why don't _you_ come _up_?"

"Fine by me!" Natsu charged towards the staircase, only to get squashed into a pancake by Makarov's giant hand.

"Natsu." Makarov started. "You're not allowed on the second floor! Not yet."

Laxus chuckled at that. "Got yourself in trouble."

"Laxus! That's enough out of you!"

The blonde-mage scowled. "I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest! Not even Erza or Mystogan and especially not the new girl. _I'm_ the strongest!"

"The second floor." Amaryllis said in thought, after coming back from a mission from the council. "What makes it so special?" She referred to what happened earlier in the day.

Mira set down the glass she was cleaning and clapped her hands together in realization. "It seems I forgot to explain to you! You see the request board up there has jobs that are far more difficult than the ones on the first floor. S-Class quests."

"They're dangerous jobs in which even a momentary lapse in judgment can prove fatal. The rewards are that much higher, though! Only wizards given our master's approval can accept S-Class jobs. Including Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan, and of course, you! There are only six people qualified for them."

"Amazing!" Amaryllis said all twinkly eyed. "So that means I could take one right?"

Mira simply smiled at her enthusiasm. "Of course!"

* * *

_I learned quite a lot about Fairy Tail today, without using my archive. Who would have ever thought Laxus would share such a resemblance to Makarov when he was younger. _Amaryllis giggled at the thought. _Mystogan, I know your secret, but I am not one to tell._

She teleported to her house's bathroom and got prepared for bad. On the way, the platinum blonde dried her hair while re-equipping into a comfortable tank and shorts. She unlocked the door, to reveal Natsu, half naked, doing sit-ups and Happy lifting weights on her large mattress.

"Welcome back!" They said never glancing at her.

Before she responded, Amaryllis pulled out an air freshener out of thin air and started spraying it everywhere, when finished she made the cleaning tool disappear.

"Now where were we?" Amaryllis said to herself. "Oh yeah! Hello Natsu, Happy! May I ask why you came for a visit?'

Natsu gave a goofy smile. "We're a team remember?" He then held up a dumbbell to Amaryllis. "Here, for you!"

"You like pink, right, Alissa?" Happy asked.

Amaryllis smiled at the gesture. "Pink isn't my favorite color. But I'll live with it." She took the weight out of Natsu hands, and with one hand crushed the handle in half from sheer force.

"Umm…"

Natsu and Happy ignored her and proceeded to do push-ups on the floor.

"Gotta get stronger if we want to beat Erza and Laxus and the rest!" Natsu motivated.

"Aye Sir!"

"Alright!" The duo started speeding up the pace. "Non-stop training for the rest of today!"

Suddenly they halted to a stop.

"I've decided." Natsu said.

Amaryllis raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go on an S-Class quest, Alissa!"

"S-Class!" Happy resounded, holding up a request with a large red S' stamped on the right top corner.

"Sounds like a great idea, though… How did you get onto the second floor?" Amaryllis wondered.

"I went and took it." Happy answered.

Natsu entered the conversation. "We've decided since you're allowed to go on difficult quests, you could take us with you! It's even worth seven million jewels!"

"The job is to save an island." Happy informed.

"The cursed island of Galuna!" Natsu and Happy said, trying to frighten Amaryllis.

"Sounds fun!" Amaryllis exclaimed. "How about we leave now?!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy hollered.

* * *

"Oh no!" A cry echoed throughout the guild hall.

"Master!" Mira panicked, rushing down the staircase. "A job flyer is missing from the second floor request board!"

Master Makarov took a sip from his cup, spitting it out afterwards, with wide eyes.

* * *

**Notice:**

**I won't be updating this week, I have a project to do on France and Egypt.**

**I think I'll update once, more if I'm bored.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Author's Note Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I said a week yet it's been about a month! I'm alive though!**

**I just have no more will to write this story, I've been very lazy lately, watching other animes, all my reports, and I just feel empty. So, I decided to put the story on hold.**

**I hope you can understand how I feel, I am sincerely sorry. **

**Though, I have part of the chapter done, so I'll give you that for now.**

* * *

What?" Wakaba questioned. "A job sheet's missing?"

"If it was on the second floor, it was an S-Class job," Macao pointed out the obvious.

"What kind of dummy would run off with that?" Laki asked aloud.

"A cat." Laxus muttered, catching everyone's attention. "I saw a cat with wings take off with it."

"Happy did?!" Mira shouted.

"Meaning Natsu?!"

"What was he thinking?!"

"They took an S-Class quest just like that?!" Alzack muttered.

Bisca agreed. "I thought those two were stupid, but not this stupid."

"This is a serious breach of the rules." Laxus started. "Gramps! You're kicking Natsu and Happy out the moment they get back, I assume? Though, given their skill level, I doubt they'll come back alive from an S-Class job…"

Mira scowled and scolded Laxus. "Laxus! Why didn't you try to stop them if you knew?!"

"All I saw was a sneaky cat run off with a piece of paper in its mouth." Laxus feigned innocence. "I never imagined it was Happy or that Natsu was going out on an S-Class job."

"Oh? You haven't given that look in a while." Laxus commented, referring to the death glare Mira was giving him.

"This is bad." Makarov sighed. "What job flyer was taken?"

"The Cursed Island of Galuna." Mira replied, continuing to stare angrily at Laxus.

"Galuna Island?!"

"What?! That's insane!"

"They really are stupid!"

Makarov's eyes widen. "What?! Laxus, bring him back immediately! Now go!"

"Stop joking around." Laxus smirked. "I have my own work to attend to. Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"Out of everyone here, who else but you can bring Natsu back by force?" Makarov yelled.

"Gramps." Gray stood up from his stool. "I can't let that comment go."

* * *

"Alright." Amaryllis smiled, sight-seeing the town of Hargeon. "Let's go find a boat that'll take us to Galuna Island!"

"A boat?" Natsu exclaimed, aghast. "Don't be crazy! We're swimming there! Better yet, you can transport us there!"

"Natsu." Amaryllis said, gripping onto her shoulder bag. "I won't always be here for you to rely on from your transportation illness. You have to at least try to get used to it."

The search progressed, with each fisherman giving them similar refusing answers.

"Galuna Island?! Yeah, right! We aren't going near that place!"

"Forget it. We don't even want to hear that name."

"Sailors around here won't even talk about that island."

"That place is cursed. Going there would be nothing but bad news."

"I don't know what your story is, but you won't find any sailors who'll go there." The last man there explained. "Even pirates avoid that place!"

"Ok! We're swimming then!" Natsu cheered.

Amaryllis considered the option, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Found you!" The third voice added from behind them. Gray smirked as Natsu shot up in alarm, while Amaryllis just stood there unfazed, smiling.

"What brings you here Gray?"

"Gramps ordered me to bring you back." Gray told them. "Although, I thought Natsu was the one who took the S-Class mission."

Amaryllis tilted her head to the side. "Huh? It was Natsu who took the mission, but isn't it alright since I'm coming with him?"

Gray pondered it for a moment. "Natsu isn't permitted on the second floor but ended up stealing the quest; I guess it alright though since you're coming along, so I doubt you two will be punished once you explain this to Master." Gray shrugged. "So, if you don't mind, do you think I could tag along too?"

Amaryllis's face brightened up. "Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Pardon me." The forgotten boatman spoke up. "Could you three possibly be wizards? Wait, are you going to break the island's curse?!"

"Yep!" Natsu grinned.

"Get in!" The sailor ordered, pointing to the boat.

"Oh all right!" Natsu exclaimed. "We'll take the boat there!"

* * *

"So." Gray turned to the boatman. "What made you want to change your mind?"

"My name is Bobo. I once lived on Galuna Island." The man started. "I fled from that cursed island. Disaster will befall you all, too. Such is the fate of those who visit that island."

Amaryllis frowned slightly at those words, and turned to the nearing island. Unnoticed to anyone she completely shut down, before pushing aside the feeling. Why now?!

The man looked at them grimly. "Can you guys really stop this curse?" He pulled back his cape to reveal a scaly, claw tipped arm. "This demon's curse?"

"Mister!" Gray trembled. "Your arm…!"

The man stared at them for a moment, before something caught his eye. "There it is. Galuna Island." Bobo said his voice void of emotion.

"You know mister…" Amaryllis started, only to fall silent when she realized his presence was missing.

"He suddenly disappeared!" Happy pointed out.

"H-Hey!" Gray gaped at the giant wave behind them. "It's going to engulf us! Hold on!"

As the colossal wave collided with the boat, each fell off board with a different expression.

Natsu was about to hurl any minute now, Gray was gritting his teeth and straining to hang on, Happy held his breath and attempted to swim upwards, and well, Amaryllis was having a blast.

* * *

Amaryllis opened her eyes, and hopped back to life instantly. "That was fun! We should do that again!" She noticed the starry sky and memories flooded her mind. "Is everyone alright?"

"Holy crap, we're on Galuna Island!" Natsu shouted, shooting up.

"Looks like we lucked out…" Gray said, rubbing the back of his head.

"A demon's curse." Amaryllis narrowed her eyes. "If my suspicion correct, there's more to it."

"Don't worry about it!" Natsu cheered, waving his arm franticly. "Let's go exploring!"

"Aye!"

"Maybe later, okay?" Amaryllis smiled. "Right now, that's not the vital thing to be concerned about."

"So, apparently there's a village on this island." Amaryllis explained the predicament. "The village chief is the one who requested the mission. Let's head there first."

"Sounds good." Gray got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Let's go."

"Hang on guys!" Amaryllis said, transporting them at the entrance.

"Keep out." Gray read aloud. "It's nice that we're here, but what's this?"

"What does it mean 'keep out'?" Natsu asked.

"Excuse me!" Amaryllis yelled at the huge gate. "We're here regarding something about a demon's curse?"

"This sucks." Natsu muttered. "Let's break it."

"Who's there?!" A voice from the rampart called.

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild!" Amaryllis shouted up at the guard.

"Fairy Tail?" A second guard was puzzled. "Nobody notified us about the job being accepted!"

"Oh yeah!" Amaryllis remembered. "I should probably tell Makarov I took the request."

Gray sweat-dropped slightly, then shouted at the guard. "There was probably just some mix-up with the paperwork!"

The guard frowned. "Show me your emblems." He ordered, nodding to himself as they did so.

Natsu pulled back his scaly scarf and leaned his right shoulder forward. Happy who was on Natsu's shoulder removed his sack-like back to reveal a green Fairy Tail symbol. Gray who miraculously didn't strip yet, pulled his navy-blue button up shirt. Amaryllis lifted her shoulder bag, and let her emblem glimmer in the moonlight.

"They really came!" The guards cheered, as they raised the wooden door.

"It looks like we're going into a giant monster's mouth." Happy deadpanned.

"Thank you for coming." The man leading a heavily cloaked crowd spoke. "I am Moka, the chief of this village. Let's get right down to business. Please have a look." He turned to his village members. "Everyone!"

Cloaks everywhere fell to the ground, revealing villagers with deformities similar to the boatman's. Arms, legs, horns, even wings could be spotted in the curse-afflicted crowd.

"Just like the man on the boat." Gray mumbled.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu gaped.

"No, I actually meant to show you this." The chief shook his demon-like hand.

"Everyone on this island..." He explained. "Even the dogs and the birds are afflicted by this curse."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe it's a curse?" Gray asked. "Couldn't it be a contagious disease?"

The mayor shook his head. "We've consulted dozens of doctors, but they say no such disease exists. Also... we believe that the magical power of the moon has something to do with our condition."

Amaryllis frowned slightly. "What makes you assume this theory is true?"

"This island has absorbed moonlight ever since ancient times." The chief began. "The moonlight made the entire island radiant and luminous just like the moon itself. However, a couple years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Natsu repeated.

Happy observed the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon. "Oh! The moon is coming out!"


End file.
